Secret
by Lany17
Summary: Flacy's an assassin with a deep past, that comes back to haunt her and her sister, Flaky. Flacy takes on many challenges but, will she survive her biggest? The tiger general is back and want revenge, on both Flippy and Flacy. FXF SXOC. Looks weird but okay, rated T for Magical words and Blood! YAY!
1. The Letter

Hi there I made a htf story about the famous Splendid, Flaky, Flippy love triangle. I have a couple of oc's so I hope it doesn't bother anyone. I only added 5 and only 1 will be a main/supporting you enjoy(All humanized)

I held the pistol in my hand and signaled to the others to go and flank them. I went to the right and killed the guard silently. I hacked into their computer system get a look of the building. "Huston I'm in and were ready to extract the precious cargo" I said into my ear piece. Huston was our tech guy. "You're clear to go" He told me. I quickly moved up an heard lots of running and yelling. "Hey we need to move we have been infiltrated, and I bet they'll come after the cargo" Someone said. They started moving out, but I heard my team intersect them so joined in to find one survivor. "You didn't save me any" I scolded. " We saved the best for last" Shadow said. Shadow had black long straight hair. She anyways wore black even when not on mission. I crouched in front of an enemy solider tied up and said." Were is the cargo?" I asked. When he didn't reply I reached for the katana on my back and held it in my hand. He quickly replied. " In the storage area" "Typical" I said. Me and my team went to the storage area by air vent. We dropped right I front of the door when we found that the vents ended. "Ready?" I asked as I pressed my hand on to the cold metal door handle. I heard shouts and opened the door to find the thing I least expected.

-FLAKY-

I walked down the street and entered my house. I had received a post card. I already knew who it was from, but I checked anyways. I smiled and read it.

_ Dear Flaky,_

_How are you doing? I'm doing well of you're wondering. Mom is not, she got sent back to the hospital again. I should come see you soon, but I have been busy lately. How's happy tree town? Is everyone nice there? I hope so you get scared so easily. But that doesn't matter. I hope I can meet all your friends! What is your favorit place to visit? Write back soon ok? _

_ Love big sis Flacy_

I heard someone outside so walked onto my porch to see Splendid sitting on my roof. "What are you doing up there?" I asked him.

"Just hanging around" He replied. I frowned and told him to get down before he fell. " "Come Flaky I won't fall, anyway so who was the letter from?" He asked.

"Oh no one in particular" I said to him. I wanted to surprise everyone when Flacy came to visit me. "Come on Flaky, tell me" He insisted.

"Not until you come down" I yelled to him. He floated down next to me, and frowned.

"Their is that better" He said.

"Yeah, but I'm still not telling you" I said, and then stuck out my tongue. He flew back up and said"Well then I won't come down" He stood up and walked around my roof.

"Hey don't to that" I yelled to him. Splendid continued to walk until I watched in horror as he tripped over his foot and fell off the roof.

"Splendid" I screamed. Right before he crashed, he spun around and touched his feet to the ground.

"Gotchya" He said. I stared at him in awe like he was crazy.

"Meanie" I said to him quietly. He chuckled and walked inside my house.

"You could knock you know or ask" I said to him.

"Oh sorry" he said, he backed up and I knocked on the door.

" Ms. Flaky may I enter you home" I giggled and gestured for him to come in. He smiled and said" seriously who wrote the letter?"

"It's a surprise" I told him.

"I hate surprises" he said in a sad voice.

"First off you LOVE surprises and secondly it won't work, I wont tell anyone, not you or anyone"

"Not even Flippy?" He asked.

"Not even Flippy" I said.

"Wow this must be some hell of a secret" He said surprised. "It is" I replied and smiled thinking of all their expressions.

"Flaky, Flaky earth to Flaky" Splendid said interrupting my daydream.

"Huh wha, oh sorry" I said. He chuckled and said

"We'll it's getting late see ya soon" he said.

"Bye" I looked an saw it was already dark outside. I closed the door and turned around only to hear someone knock. I turned around again and opened the door to find Flippy.

"Hi Flippy what brings you here?" I asked him, noticing he had calm green eyes.

"Oh nothing just wondering if you were talking about me" He said curiously.

"Oh yeah me and Splendid were talking about you, he just asked me if I would tell domes secret of mine and assails no" I explained. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I was with Handy and Cuddles when I kept sneezing and you know if you sneeze alot then someone is talkin about you and you were the only one who I could think of that would talk about me" He said.

"Flippy I would NEVER talk about you behind your back at least in a bad way" I told him.

"Oh I know I just uh never mind I will see you at school torrow ok." He said.

"Ok"I replied and off he went.


	2. The Flip out

Hello there this is the second chapter. I will try to get as much typed as possible but i can hand write faster than i can type and my computer isn't portable to school (I wish). Got the next few chapters on paper but yeah. And got annoying cousin who wants me to play the Xbox with him but yeah. I say yeah a lot just noticed but whatever. If I make this chapter short I will make the next chapter longer depends so yeah enjoy:

Oh and thx (thanks)to , FlippyxFlakyfan, and blueninja10101 for following and favoring!

I jumped out of bed when I heard my door squeak open. Their was nothing there, but I knew better so I ran my hand against my mattress until I found what I was looking for, a long hole. I reached in and grabbed my katana which I always hid in various places along with half of my armory. I heard crying and immediately knew it was Sukarno. I saw a man standing holding him so I sliced him in half and caught Sukarno. I was then stabbed in the back. I turned around to see Boulder on of the Tiger generals minions. I took the knife from my back and swung it at him. Unfortunately I accidentally caught one of his grenade caps. Boulder grabbed it as I jumped out the window holding Sukarno close to me. The room exploded, but I didn't care I knew that would only find me again and I knew we're I needed to go. Also HQ would rebuild the nursery. So I headed out into the forest.

-FLAKY-

I walked out the door and stretched. I decided to go to the park and take a walk.

"Flaky" A Voice sang cheerfully. "Hi Giggles"

"Flaky you promised me you would come to the mall with us" Giggles said as Petunia was sitting on a bench patiently.

"Oh I did? Well then let's go" I said, a her face lit up immediately.

"Sorry I must have forgotten" I told her while joining Petunia by the bench.

We got to the mall and walked into a clothing store. Giggles made me try on a brown dress that came up to my knees. I still can't believe she talked me into buying it AND wearing it sometime at school. She said she would choose the day, I predicted she would forget eventually and not to worry myself. I headed home and sat on my couch when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Lammy.

"Oh Lammy what are you doing here? Oh please come in" I said. She entered and said"Oh sorry I just came to check up on you, Flippy flipped and you get the rest he looked like he walking in this direction"

" I see. Well thanks for telling me that Flippy flipped I be on the look out" I told her. Someone knocked again and I luckily looked before answering. It was Fliqpy who stood impatiently at my door. I could see him fidgeting as he waited.

"**Flaky it's me Flippy**" he said lightening his tone almost mimicking Flippys voice. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was Flippy.

"It's Fliqpy" I whispered to Lammy. We both quietly went upstairs.

"**Flaky**"Fliqpy said, now banging on the door.

"What do we do?" I asked Lammy still whispering.

"I don't know" She whispered looking around the room.

"I got it once Fliqpy enters the house we make a break for it through the window" Lammy said quietly, but hopeful. I nodded and followed the purple haired girl to see if Fliqpy was in the house yet. Nothing so far, so we decided not to wait for him to come find us and headed to the window. I opened it and saw Cuddles next door in his window.

"Hi Flaky" He said. I put my finger to my lip as he gave me a confused look. Me and Lammy climbed out the window. We ran over to Cuddles house and told him about Fliqpy.

"Oh" He said as he understood us after we explained.

"Well were probably the only survivors if Fliqpy came here. so we should go somewhere until he returns to normal" He said.

"Yeah that could work, but where?" Lammy said.

"Anywhere other than here, or in the area probably" Cuddles pointed out.

"C-can we just g-go" I stuttered.

"Yeah, sorry Flaky" Cuddles said.

They were walking the town police station hoping to lock Fliqpy out. They stayed in the chief office for a couple of hours until Cuddles decided to go check if the coast was clear. Cuddles was outside when he saw Flippy walking towards them. He walked up and said"I'm so sorry please forgive me."

"No problem after all it's not like you purposely brought out Fliqpy" Cuddles pointed out. Flippy smiled and walked us all home. I sat on my couch and watched tv. I was tired and almost fell asleep when I heard a knock on the door again. _What now?_ I thought. I opened the door to see a dark shadow. I screamed and shut the door. I didn't know what to do, or who it was.

"Flaky, it's just me. I can see you're still scared as ever" It said and laughed. I knew who it was and opened the door to see I was right.

"Flacy you almost gave me a heart attack" I said jokingly.

"Sorry! It's not my fault it's as dark as ever out here" She said. I saw she was holding something wrapped in a blanket,

Wondering what it was i pointed to it and said"Whatchya got there?"

"He's name is Sukarno and I'm babysitting him until he's father returns from Japan" She told me. I always loved children and was always good with them so I didn't mind too much.

"Who's the father?" I asked her.

"Oh umm, he's name is Sasanto and he's from Indonisiea, I'm also good friends with him so that's why I'm babysitting him if you're wondering"

"Well come on in, make youself at home" I told her. She walked in and turned to me and said"I'll be right back I need to buy some baby formula for him and you shouldn't trouble yoursel" She told me. She walked out the door and was off to the store. A thought acured to me.

"Wait" I said, but she didn't seem to hear or she was ignoring me because she thought I might protest._ She doesn't know were she's going and she never even thought of that did she?_ I thought, I sighed and waited for her though it might take a while.

~Well home you like it next chapters being typed now if you're readijng this at like 2:00 if not it's probably typed or still in progress well hoped you enjoy and dont be afraid to comment! Please no flame and will take suggestions and maybe a couple of OC's instead of using my own. I'll take like 3 LATER so yeah oh and THEIR HUMANIZED!


	3. The Store Trip

Well here is chapter 3 Hope you enjoy oh and thx for the favoring and following! I am sorry for the slow typing and mistakes. I am holding a baby while moms in shower uggg. Doesn't matter I'll try to do my best hope you enjoy!

-FLACY-

I was walking happily as I thought that went well for showing up with a baby! I then thought about what could happen while i was out. _They could find her, she could accidentally drop Sukarno, or She could trip and herself! Should I go back, a million things... THUD. _As if to answer her question she bumped into a door and saw it was for a store. _How convenient, but a million things could happen. Oh well I'm already here might as well go and buy what I need_. And with that I walked in cursing under my breath. I walked into the baby aisle and grabbed the formula and bottles. I saw a girl with purple hair, she was wearing a fur sweater and a fur hat. I noticed she had a pickle laying near her coffee mug. She scanned the baby stuff and gave me a confused and questioning look. I sighed thinking she was questioning my appearance of dandruff spiky hair, biker look. I saw in the glass that my hair pulled back and finger less gloves with a jacket didn't help much.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll be going now" I told her.

"Oh no Flaky it's not you it's just... you look so... different with you jacket and ripped skinny jeans and not your usual sweater and leggings" She said surprised. I faces palmed myself for not realizing it sooner.

"No, no it's not your fault. actually it's mine. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. I'm Flacy, Flaky's twin" I told her.

"Oh, that explains it" She said.

"So what do you do for a living?"She asked me.

"Oh, I work in construction, but I'm not very good at it" I said looking at my wrists, which was stained with scars, I knew it was a lie, but it's what I've always told people when they asked. Killing two birds with one stone as people call it. Covering up is what I call it, as people never asked after that, about my job or my scars.

"I also run a daycare when theirs no work nodded to be done" I said gesturing toward the baby formula.

"Oh, you're working for the new daycare center?" She asked me.

"Yeah, visiting Flaky without a job was out of the question so they transferred. Said I could show the "rookies" how it's done" I said jokingly.

"Oh I almost forgot I'm Lammy" She said as I shook her hand. A boy with purple hair up to his neck came over to us. H wore a white and purple striped shirt and had white paint over his face. He did hand signs so I figures he was deaf.

"No, this is Flacy, Flaky's sister"Lammy said. I was surprised that she knew his signs. I was fluent in 7 different languages, and sign language wasn't one of them.

"His names Mime" Lammy said while Mime stuck out his had. I shook it and said"It's a pleasure to meet you Mime, can you juggle and do balloon animals?" I asked him. He nodded his head and gave me a balloon dog.

"Thank you Mime it's very nice" I said with a smile. The three of us talked, Lammy interpreting for Mime. I soon left the store and wandered around until I found myself in a different part of Happy Tree Town. I sighed and mentally slapped myself for not paying attention. I then felt someone tapped me on my shoulder and i turned around to see a boy with blue hair and a red mask on. His hair was about ear length and wore a red shirt with a blue jacket and blue pants with blue and white shoes.

"Flaky?" He said.

I said"Wrong, my names Flacy. I'm Flaky's twin sister surprise, surprise, but I could use some help finding my way back to Flaky's place" As soon as I said that his face light up and he struck a heroic pose which I giggled at.

"I am a super hero and I'd be happy to help you" He said. He smiled at me, I smiled back and we started walking and chatting.

"So what brings you here to this town?" Splendid asked me.

"Just visiting" I said to him.

"Oh, for how long?" He asked.

"Honestly i don't know" I told him.I sighed remembering the last few days.

"What's wrong" He asked me concerned.

"Hu oh it's nothing... just" I laughed a little at how pathetic I must look to him.

"It's nothing just, I have terrible(?)to give to Flaky and I don't want to tell her. It'll break her heart, but she needs to know. Do you know anyone that she is really good friends with or even anyone who might have feelings for her?"I asked him. He blushed and I laughed knowing he liked her.

"Well then it's settled;come to Flaky's house tomorrow I'll give you a call when I tell her" I told him.

"What did I just agreed to?" He asked jokingly. I laughed and arrived to Flaky's house. I walked in to see Flaky sleeping on the couch and Sukarno sleeping with her. I giggled at the sight and turned to Splendid.

"Thanks you splendid for walking me home. I had a plesant time" I said to him.

"You're wellcome. I'll just be going then and good luck with those two" He said pointing to the two sleeping on the couch. I giggled and Splendid left. I got dresses in my red silk pajamas and was just about to go to bed when I heard my watch beep. I groaned. _Why now! Why at 11:00 at night when I'm just about to go to bed?_

I took it off and flipped it around and used it to see what my mission was today. I had to go to 7846 Timber Rd. in Oak town. I had to go to HQ because I forgt my stff their other wise I would have gotten it already. _They make it so I have a hard time on purpose I swear to god they do!_ I sighed and silenly headed in the woods until I found what I was looking for,HQ.

~OHHHHHHHHHH HQ please give me OC'S and do you think I shouldchange it to animals? Well heres how I'll do it.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair color:

Apperance:

Interest(s):

Friends/Allies:

Enimies/Rivals:

Other:

PM"S ONLY hope you guys give me some I'll turn them into Humanized is you don't feel like it. Hope I didn't ruin the story! REVIEW!


	4. The Drunken and News

Ok so I wanted to make another chapter so here it is. I couldn't wait. I'm also working on a new story that I haven't posted yet so that's why I waited so long to post this. **MONDO MEDIA owns happy tree friends not me!** (Unfortunately) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-FLAKY-

I woke up to find no one home. I looked all around, but to no avail. I looked everywhere and hadn't noticed it turned dark in a few hours. I looked until I passed a bar and saw Flacy sitting there with a bottle of beer in her hand. I walked in and looked at Flacy.

"Flaky" She said excitedly. I could smell the alcohol in her breath and immediately knew she was drunk.

"How many bottles did you have?" I asked her.

"Sev-ixteen" She said and laughed. I noticed she had seven including the one she had. Toothy the bartender had just come out after washing dishes.

"Toothy!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You let my sister get drunk" I said almost yelling.

"Flaky, did you know that Toothy is a great man?" She asked me.

I sighed, "Flacy, you're really drunk. Were going home" I grabbed her hand as she complained and screamed at me.

"FLAKY!" She wailed as we approached the house. I sighed, _just like before _I thought.

"What?" I asked her sweetly.

"PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME GO TO SLEEP!" She cried.

"Why not?" I asked her curiously. I turned to face the door hiding my frustration.

"It hurts!" She said panicking.

"Flacy you're drunk you don't know what you're saying" I told her.

"Flaky, please" She said. I turned to face her and saw she was crying. She truly believed that she got hurt when she slept. Her eyes said everything. I didn't know what to do. I had called Splendid earlier to watch Sukarno as he appeared before us hearing Flacy's crying. We walked inside and said

"Splendid can you give Flacy her medicine? Make sure she takes it," I said sternly. Splendid grabbed Flacy out of my hands and led her upstairs as he went to give her, her medicine. I heard Flacy screaming and sighed knowing Splendid was probably holding her down as I had to before him. Flacy then came down the stairs and looked around the room. She started talking to the refrigerator. Splendid soon followed and was about to grab Flacy again when I stopped him and said,

"She'll fall asleep eventually" He nodded and stayed up waiting for Flacy to fall stayed up yelling at a lamp to eat a taco thinking it was a cat. She was THAT drunk. I decided to sleep and let Splendid handle Flacy. I knew that wasn't the best choice, but I was too tired to care.

(Flaky's dream) I was walking in a dark room and couldn't see anything so I started looking around. I could barely see so I started walking hoping to find someone, anyone. I then turned around as I heard a scream. I saw a man running towards me. I called out to him, but he either didn't hear or ignored me. I guessed it was ignoring. He then screamed in agony as a knife was then lodged in his back. I saw Flacy coming towards him looking expressionless. I watched in horror as she took the knife from his back and stabbed him in the back of the head and then giggled walking to me and said

"Somethings are better left a secret" And stabbed me in the stomach. She stabbed me in the head as she did with the man and I woke up. _Some things are better left a secret? _I had no idea what she was talking about, but I wanted to know. I got a glass of water and saw Splendid sitting in a chair head resting on the table. I laughed and checked up on Flacy.

"Flacy, can I come in?" I asked her through the door.

"NO!" She screamed. "I mean I'll be down in a minute I'm getting ready" She said shakily.

"Ok" I said hesitantly. I walked down stairs and quickly made breakfast as Flacy walked down stairs. She looked tired like as is she hadn't slept in days. I just noticed she was covered in scars and bruises, but I didn't say anything.

"Flaky!" She sang. I noticed she got a sad look in her eyes.

"Are you mad?"She asked me.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"I said in confusion.

"Well last night and me with Sukarno" She started but I interrupted her.

"Well I want to take both of you to the park, it's my favorite place in all the town"I said with a smile. She smiled back, but her eyes didn't say the same. They said sadness and despair. I wondered why. We left and headed out with to the park with Sukarno playing happily watching a butterfly on a blanket. We were watching fish in a pond when she then turned to me after taking a deep breath. She muttered something, but I didn't hear what she said.

"OK. So you know how mom's in and out of the hospital" She asked me. I nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.  
"Well she was doing really well one week when she was suddenly hospitalized" She explained. She got really sad, almost in tears. She gained her composure and said

"Well, I want you to know she was in the hospital and she never came out. Flaky, mother's dead" I heard the words, but didn't process them right away. I stared at her while she looked at me worriedly. I started tearing up now knowing both my parents were dead. I hugged Flacy tightly and cried in her chest. She started soothing me while I cried, but it didn't help much. I soon was exhausted and fell asleep in her lap.


	5. Goodbyes and a mission

Hello welcome back and thanks for reviewing! and for the oc! Sorry for not updating sooner stayed at my friends house with no wifi they are country people. _Italics_ _are_ _thoughts!_ Oh and Flippy fans get ready, sorry for the short appearance more ithere next chapter! Thanks adorablehedgi12 for the oc used it hehehe! On with the story

* * *

-FLACY-

Flaky had fallen asleep awhile ago. I was reading a book while I waited paciently for her to wake up. I didn't know what to do with her so I just let her sleep. _I just told her our mother died and I'm reading a book. _I just waited for two hours until she finally woke up. Her eyes weren't swollen From when she cried so that was good.

"Flaky" She said weakly.

"Can we take a walk?" She asked. We got up and took a walk. We didn't say anything until we bumped into a friend of Flakys. She smiled as I saw a boy in a army uniform

I knew his uniform wasn't for show as dog tags hung from his neck. I saw surprised to see someone so young in the army, but then again so was I.

"Flippy" Flaky cheered.

"Good afternoon Flaky" He said and turned to me. He stuck out his hand and he said "I'm Flippy"

I shook his hand and said "Flacy, I never expected to come across a teenage war veteran" I said.

"Looks like you did pretty well too" I said pointing to a patch on his beret. He stiffened and shifted uncofortably. I looked into his emerald eyes and saw evil and hatred. It startled me a bit, but Flipy didn't seem to notice though.

"Umm, yeah I guess I did" He said nervously. I nodded as I could see why, the horrible memories.

"So, you two seem fond of each other I'll leave Flaky in your care then" I shoved Flaky into Flippy and grabbed he baby basket with Sukarno in it. I then walked away with a confused Flaky following me. She was shouting my name, but I ignored her. She caught up with me and hugged me from behind, not letting me walk any further(farther?).

"Why did you do that?" She asked. I

sighed as said "Are you happy? With me here?"

"What of corse I am! Where is this comming from?" She asked.

"It's just" I started but I sighed again. _Why is this so hard? Just tell her! She won't be mad, will she? _I started to think offer the bad senerios in my head and the worst one I could come up with was the one with her hating me. So I gave it a go with a deep breath and said "It feels wrong, being here with you. You could hate me. You SHOULD hate me, but you don't. So why don't you hate me? I did so many bad things to you in your life and you still think it's a joy when you see me" _  
_

"It's ok! You didn't do anything wrong!" She protested. I stared at her, shocked.

"Flaky, I left you and mom, came back with a drinking problem, yelled at you half the time, sent you here to Happy Tree Town, with nothin I might add, killed our mother, showed up again with a baby, and you say it's ok!" I exclaimed. "It's not ok! I'm not ok! Nothing is ok!" I said angrily. I sighed "I'm doing it right now" I said looking at her teary face. "I'm leaving, Flaky. I shouldn't have come here." I said sadly. "I'm sorry" I whispered and turned to leave.

"NO! Y-you can't leave m-me again! " She screamed in between sobs. As grabbed my arm and hugged me tightly.

"Flaky, let go" I said as I preyed her off me. As screamed in protest as I turned to leave.

"It's already been decided"I said weakly. I couldn't face her for fear of telling her I would stay. I HAD to leave. I was afraid it was too late already, but if it wasn't I didn't want it to be to late an put Flaky in danger.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and left as he stared at me in disbelief. I gave her the funeral card and said "See you at the funeral" I disappeared into thin air with Sukarno to Flaky's house. I gathered my things and left. I was sitting against an apple blossom tree in Oak Town. I hears some rustling from above. I already knew who it was and said "Come on down Chi" I heard her grumble and dropped down from the tree, her black spiky hair getting in my face. I spit out her hair i and said "Brush this"! I said gesturing to her hair. She just rolled her red eyes at me.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"Yes, your'e so scary" I said sarcastically.

"Hahaha very funny" She said sarcastically back at me. I giggled at her response trying to get my mind off Flaky, but she must have seen true sadness in my eyes.

"Feeling down? Here" She said pulling out a pokey stick from her army jacket tied around her waist. She had white skin, and wore black finger-less gloves, a army colored vest, a black tank top, black skirt, and black combat boots. She was 17 but often mistaken for 14 as she had a young looking face. She loved climbing trees and was a good killer, but didn't follow direction often.

"Do you carry these in your pocket all the time or just sometimes?" I asked jokingly. She said "No just for you." We laughed, but got serious and down to business.

"We've got another one. This time a girl named Flipleah. She has blue hair and iathletic close to one for are agents" She said.

"Slut much? And what the hell is that kind of a name? Flipleah? Who is she after?" I asked Chi.

"Oh your ganna love this. Flippy"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter is ganna be kinda gory! And part if ganna be from Flipleah's view. Interesting huh. Then back to Flacy's then Flippy. In another chapter! Yeah progress


	6. The bathroom disaster

Hi updated a new chapter! Decided to get a head start. yay! Well this part has more Flippy in it and some blood YES real blood. Lol ok I got this awesome idea for how I'm gonna kill Flipleah because she's a bitch in most fan fiction that interfere with Flippy and Flaky relationship. So she hated Flaky and wants Flippy. Ok so I need some ideas for some people or I'll have to make them up. It's not a problem, but it's fun with other people's oc's (and I'm to lazy). OK Mondo Media owns HTF so no suing needed not that they are, but ok enough rambling on from me and to the story. ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

-FLACY-

Me and Chi were on our way to find Flipleah who was at the park. We walked there and saw her with a girl with white hair who wore a white sweater white gloves, jeans with black converse.

"Hey you Flipleah?" I asked her. We weren't in disguises, but it didn't matter as she would soon be dead and no one could find us anyway.

"Yeah, why do you need to know?" She asked.

"Heard you like a certain green haired fellow. I can help you with your problem" I said and smirked as I saw her eyes light up.

"You mean you can make Flippy mine?" She said excited.

"Of corse, but we'll have to go somewhere more private don't want people to know what were doing and get ... suspicious" I said and held in a laugh.

"This will be too easy" Chi whispered in my ear. I nodded and took Flipleah and Chi to an ally nearby. I took out a dagger from my boot and stabbed her in the head. Chi laughed and said "Ha never seen it coming." I nodded and left telling General Jen she was dead in my ear piece. We left and stayed at the park playing chess for a few hours. We went to the diner and grabbed some dinner of mashed potatoes, steak and corn. We were in the middle of eating when I saw Flipleah come in the diner and give us the finger. I nudged Chi and whispered "Didn't we kill that bitch?" She looked at were I was pointing to and nodded.

"Yeah just a few hours ago" She said. I shrugged it off and followed her into the bathroom, Chi on my tail.

* * *

-Flipleah-

I saw the two people who killed me earlier. I gave them the finger and saw Flippy coming so I went in the bathroom to freshen up. I was in the middle of fixing my shirt to be especially low and revealing when I heard the door squeak open. I looked and saw the two girls standing in the doorway with knives in hand. The one with the red hair stepped forward.

"Well Chi look who it is back from the dead. Listen don't know how you survived, but you did so were going to make sure you're dead this time" She stepped and stabbed me in the neck silencing any screams I could produce. The black-haired girl picked me up from my shirt and said "Just because your flashing your boobs doesn't mean the guys are going to like you. In fact that proves how much of a slut you really are." She then cut open my stomach and my guts fell into the toliet. I felt myself black out. I opened my eyes to see Sniffles and Lummpy the doctor.

"THOSE BITCHES!" I screamed and stomped out of the hospital ingoring Sniffles protests.

* * *

-FLACY-

Me and Chi were trying to shove Flipleah's body in the toilet, only to end up clogging it.

"It won't flush" Chi said panicking.

"It has to I mean why else would they invent toilets then to flush things that people don't want to be found" I said. Chi thought about this and said "Yeah, by not people" Chi said. I groan des and said "Just push harder, and try not to get your hands soaked ok?" She looked at me surprised.

"Like that's possible this damn slut's to big to fit" Chi said. "Just do it HARDER, DAMN IT!" I screamed. Someone opened knocked on the door and said "Hey are you ok?" It was Giggles or so I guessed. "Shit what do we do?" Chi asked me.

"Yeah just messing around in here" I said to Giggles. I heard her footsteps fade away and finally got most of Flipleah in the toilet and flushed it clogging it and said "Fuck it, let those two handle it" We paid and then left the diner. We heard some screaming and quickly escaped before anyone could connect us with the murder. "Now she's finally dead" Chi said. "Yeah I'm going to feel that in the morning" I told her and headed home. I looked at the Bremen house that hadn't been used in years. I walked in and it was all dusty. I called a cleaning sevice lady and walked upstairs totally exsustghsed. dreamed of being in Flipleah's place. Having the cut on my throat, my stomach cut open. The pain orealization before she was killed. I think she finally got it and we wouldn't have to kill her again if she didn't bother Flippy anymore that is. I remember looking at Flipleah asking myself. _Why doesn't he like me? Your mean and a slut! That's why. No it's all that red head girls fault. She's ruining my life! Flippy is mine not her's! _I woke up quite startled, and decided to check on Flaky later. _I swear to god if she hurt Flaky! I'll kill her in the most painful deaths yet! _And stomped away.

* * *

Like it so far? Review please! Got an idea review or PM me and It'll work out somehow. Oh and next chapter evil will come out! Yay? Boo? REVIEW!


	7. News

I hope you saw I deleted the one poll chapter. It was a waste of good space so if you didn't go back and read chapter 6 it's the one were they kill Flipleah(we all knew it was coming) so yeah I also has some free time so I made another chapter! This time it will be Flippy's first for a change! Yay oh Mondo media own happy tree friends! Check out my cross over of Walking Happy Dead Friends(walking dead nad htf)ENJOY!

* * *

-FLIPPY-

I was walking Flaky home, we had gone out for ice cream. It has been two days since the day Flacy had left Flaky for the last time. She abandon Flaky so I was taking care of her. I didn't understand Flacy, she was a weird girl, even Fliqpy agreed. We got to her house and I saw she was sad so I hugged her.

"Hey, if you feel lonely call me and I'll come over" I said. She hugged me back and smiled at me. I kissed her forehead and turned to leave, but she stopped me and said

"Don't go"

I nodded and went inside. I grabbed her hand and she let me hold it. I saw she was slightly blushing and I smiled.

"If your blushing now, just wait to see what I'll do later" I whispered she blushed even harder and I laughed. **"Yes, just wait until I come out."** I heard Fliqpy say. I rolled my eyes and said back "No you're not. Tonight I'm in control" She must have seen my troubled look because she hugged me and said "Don't worry about him, it's just you and me." I blushed slightly at what she said and at the sudden gesture. I hugged her and put my hand on her cheek without realizing it and leaned in close to her. I was inches from her face as I surprised myself as I meet her soft lips. I had her in a passionate kiss, when I broke it, she looked at me and had a bright red face. I smiled and chuckled at her embarrassment as I heard the door knock. I opened it and it was my old general, General Taydos.

"Flippy, your being called back to duty to receive special training" He said.

"Special training?" I asked. He nodded and motioned for me to come outside. I stepped out leaving Flaky inside making lunch.

"Yes, we need you, Mouse Ka-Boom, and Sneaky your old team mates to assassinate someone" He whispered.

"On who?" I asked.

"The Tiger General. He didn't die and you three have dealt with him before. One of our top assassins will train you. She's very remarkable as she is part of the "special"assasian squad. Also she has dealt with him too. You five should be good." He explained.

"Five. That's only four" I pointed out.

"Oh, did I forget her teammate is coming along as she is also part of her two-man squad and the two have been the most successful assassins. Even better than you" He explained. I nodded as Fliqpy said angrily **"Who's better than me? Who could possibly out kill the most vicious murder in the world?" **

"Who is it?" I asked.

"She asked not to tell anyone her name, but she's the famous Doctor Feel Better" He said. I heard of that name. I thought he was only a leg and to get solders to get moving their lazy asses, but he was real and he was a SHE at the least from what General Taydos said. She was said she would find and kill anyone who didn't do their duty right, track and kill traitors like the Tiger General and tortured them. He was also best known for her killing spree when she torched 183 people by hand one by one and then sang her special song. It saw a sign that she respected them and was a spacial kill of one or many people. She only sang that song twice. I shuddered at the thought as General Taydos interrupted me.

"Training will start tomorrow from 5am to 5pm for 3 weeks" He said and left leaving an envelope full of the stuff I needed to know. It had said I couldn't tell anyone so i hid it in my jacket pocket and pretended everything was fine. I was thinking of how Flaky would react(?), but pushed the thought away.

"**Perfect someone to train with. A new victum who I can hear scream as she is being torn limb from limb"** Fliqpy said.

"NO, I will keep you in someway some how" I said determined.

**"PLease you couldn't even think about Sneaky or Mouse Ka-Boom after the war ended for weeks" **Fliqpy pointed out.

"Shut the fuck up" I said to him. Fliqpy laughed as I knew he was right, I was screwed. Flaky came over to me and kissed me putting her hands around my neck and stood on her tip toes. I smiled when she pulled away and saw she was again bright red.

I laughed and said "How bout lunch?"

She nodded and asked "Who was that?"

"Oh just a special delivery from FedEx. Nothing to worry about" I said.

She nodded chomping on a sandwich and I said "Do you usually chomp at your food"

She turned a light pink color at my comment.

"Come on. Do i really eat that loud?" She asked loudly

I said "Just joking"

She smilled and punched me lightly in the arm. I chuckled and hugged her from behind while she did the dishes, I kissed her neck wich she turned bright red, and I mean RED, RED. I laughed and helped her wash them as I quickley splashed her and laughed as she had bubbles on her nose. She smiled and splashed me back. We ended up getting each other soaked and we each took a bath(seperatly). I stepped out of the shower and got dressed as I heard Fliqpy's voice . When I looked in the mirror he was there holding a knife with Flaky's name on it.

**"See this? It's a present for Flaky. I'm going to give it to her the next time we "play""** He said. That got me mad.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY PUT" I screamed quietly. I sighed calming down and returned to Flaky still thinking about General Taydos's words, I sighed and pushed the thoughts away and spent the whole day with Flaky as I knew I would be busy before going to bed with her. I slipped in and cuddled with her holding her close and dozed asleep.

* * *

Hope you like it! AND REVIEW! OH and OC'S(I'm lazy)


	8. The Training

Hi I decided to write again because I was really bored. So I am going to write about Flippys training. you'll be surprised at what happens(nothing lovely if ur thinking like that) no lemons or anything Boooo! Deal with it ok! I got lots of surprises hehe. Mondo media owns htf. Anyway longer chapter :) Review and enjoy!

* * *

-Flippy-

Flippy had just arrived were he was supossed to report to. He saw a big building made if bricks and was really old. Their was a sign, but Flippy couldn't read it because of big ivy weed growing on it. He opened the door and saw no one, but a note on the ground. It read.

_-Flippy_

_Your probably wondering were you are. You 'll have to figure it out along with Mouse Ka-Boom and sneaky. One down. Six to go! Good luck, I'll be watching you._

_- Dr. Feel Better  
_

Flippy shuddered at the last part_. I'll be watching you? Creep. _Flippy thought.

**"She's testing you Flippy. I know it. I'm sure she knows about me too. Be careful. She's supposed to be better then me" **Fliqpy said. Flippy nodded and took out a Bowie knife. He carefully walked up the the first door. He looked inside and saw deskes lined ip next to each other. It was a school he was in! _Why a school though. It_ _didn't make any sense._

**"Focus Flippy. You're ****a wuss. Just focus or let me out"**He heard his other self say.

"No, focusing I can do" He said back. He heard a small giggle echo from the hallway.

**"Feminine. Defenitly a female. So it's true, the legend is a she. Hope she's at least pretty and a good killer" **Fliqpy said to Flippy. Flippy smiled At his evil sides hopes. He was then knocked down by do huge golden retriever. He was snapping at Flippy as he struggled to push the heavy dog off himself. He pushed the dog off kind Fliqpy slight the dogs throat. There was a note attached to the dogs collar. He picked it up and read it.

_-Flippy_

_Two down. Five to go. No Flipping out you cheater or I'll stop you and you're going to have to start over. This is the ONE exception I'll allow. Get back to work._

_-The Time Stopper_

_**"The Time Stopper? Who the fuck is that?" **Fliqpy asked._

"It's her companion. The other "special"assassin in her two-man team I'm guessing" I told Fliqpy. He grumbled something and guessed it wasn't important. He came across a trail of blood. Flippy carefully followed it making sure it wasn't a trap. He stopped as he saw the body of a baby boy a blanket. He had chocolate hair and seemed familiar somehow. He picked him up and he started smiling. He held a note in his hand and Flippy read it._  
_

Three down. Doing good so far. Turn around.

-Dr. Feel Better

He felt his stomachs twist as he slowly looked behind him. It was a man with a chain saw, he was wearing chains and a hockey mask. He ran as the man gave chase. He turned the corner to see Sneaky running from a second hockey masked man.

"Flippy" Sneaky cheered. Flippy grabbed his arm and ran straight almost tripping the both of then while running up the stairs. He shoved the baby he held in his arms to Sneaky.

Flippy being the hero he is(LOL) said"Go I'll hold them off" Sneaky nodded and bounded down the upper hallway with the baby in hand. He turned and saw the masked man. A seond one stepped from behind the first one with a twist. The only differance was this time it was a girl, who was only about 14 or 15. The man charged at Flippy, but Flippy dodged and brought his hands on his opponents collar and shirt. He was surprisingly light for a man his age. Around 25 to 30. He tossed him asside and stepped on his throat, he was just about to stab the man when he dissapered into thin air only leaving dust and his hockey mask, and chains. Flippys foot stomped on thin air and hit the ground with a thud. The girl came at him, but as he charged she too dissapeard, but reapeared behind him almost stabbinig him right before he tripped her. She fell to the floor and as he stabbed her, she turned to sand. Flippy had thought this was weird, but then a woman came screaming at him.

"MY BABY! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BABY" She screamed. Flippy walked over to her trying to calm her down.

"Miss, please calm down I think I know were you baby is please follow me" He called out to Sneaky who came running back to him covered in blood.

The woman screamed and grabbed the baby from Sneaky's hand jerking him forward.

"Grabby much?" Sneaky whispered and Flippy nudged him in the rib with his elbow. '

"Thank you so much" She said giving Flippy and Sneaky a quick hug. She turned and walked happily down the hallway. Sneaky and Flippy exchanged glances.

"Are we crazy?" Flippy asked. Sneaky asked "You saw it too right?" FLippy nodded and Sneaky said "Were not crazy then." Flippy chuckled a bit at his comment.

They contined walking until he saw a locker slightly open and bent inward as if someone was slammed against it. He opened the locker and there was another note taped inside it.

_-Flippy and Sneaky_

_We are watching and are impressed, almost. Four grabbed three to go. Hope you watch your step._

_-The Time Stopper_

**_"_Almost? B****itch" **Fliqpy said Flippy chuckled. Fliqpy was being exceptionally good today.

The two walked towards a iron door. The two opened it and found them selves in a bright room. On the otherside was a key and a note in a neon circle. I walked over to it, but was stopped by something. A shadow had formed and was shaped like a ghost. It secretly scared Flippy, but he nedded to pass the test. He tried tackling it, but tackled air and fell forward. The shadows hand swiped at Flippy making him fall. Flippy growled in frustration as the shadow could touch him, but he couldn't touch the shadow. He couldn't Flippy either. He didn't know why, but Fliqpy didn't try to come out.

**"If I do, you'll have to start over, and I don't feel like going through that shit again" **Fliqpy said. Flippy knew that a REAL shadow couldn't touch him so how was the shadow able to touch him, unless someone was here with him. He thoguht when he knew that shadows couldn't be touched so their was someone else. Flippy got an idea when Sneaky blocked one of the shadows attacks. He around for a few minutes and found it. Flippy ran to toward the wall and turned off the lights. The shadow screeched and dissapeared. He saw a note on the wall.

_-Flippy and Sneaky _

_If you want to find Mouse ka-Boom you'll have to split up. If you don't find him in time he'll be BOOM! Two to go. _

_-Dr. Feel Better_

* * *

Hey sorry about the cliff hanger I was going to make it alot longer but it was like 2,000 words so I slpit it up into two parts I'll post the other half later at Gram's making Christman cookies! yay so here it is be patient and REVIEW please!


	9. Riddles

Here's the next chapter it's long so hope you can enjoy! oh and MONDO MEDIA own htf. now ENJOY!

* * *

Flippy didn't like splitting up as anything could happen, but it apperared he had to. He sighed and told Sneaky about splitting up. Flippy looked around for anything useful, and found some walkie-talkies.

They each took one and Flippy said "Check in every 30 minutes ok" Sneaky nodded. Flippy headed right when Sneaky headed left. He prayed that his friend would be ok. He came across a gymnasium filled with basket ball equipment. He walked towards the boys locker room. He was thinking about using the girls because it was closer, but thought about something that could happen there. He walked in the boys bathroom and noticed the flickering light. _Not good. Flickering lights are never good. _Flippy thought. He saw locker opened a bent like the one before. Their were clothing on the floor that he guessed belong to whoever was here a long time ago. The metal door in the shower room was opened a little and was stopped on a stopper and guessed it was broken. He opened it and went inside the hot stuffy room. On the side he was on he could see pool toys and pool supplies. On the other he saw Mouse Ka-Boom sitting on the diving board, tied up.

"Mouse Ka-Boom" Flippy cheered and rushed to help his friend. He uncut the ropes that held Ka-Boom to the chair.

"Mouse Ka-Boom what happened? He asked worriedly.

"I waz attacked, their is a bomb on the floor" He said. Flippy knew it was _her, _the one who sent theme here. He swore when they found her, he was going to kill her. He kicked it into the pool just before it and Mouse Ka-Boom ran toward the hallway, when they ran into Sneaky.

"Got a key, oh a here" Sneaky said.

-_Sneaky_

_You found a key. Congrats, use it to open a door. Be careful use the key on the wrong door and it might be a disaster._

_-The Time Stopper_

They walked and Flippy tripped.

"Hey, you ok?" Sneaky asked. Flippy nodded and then tripped again, Sneaky went to help him, but he tripped too.

"You too are zo clumzy" Mouse Ka-Boom said in his french accent.

The three started walking until Mouse Ka-Boomb tripped and spiked fell from the celing. The three ran until they came to three hallways branching in ewach direction. The three in front of them each had a green arrow poinitng down in the hallway. In the middle was a dead rabbit and beside it a note.

_-Riddles_

_A dead rabbit lays on the middle og and island. 6ft North, 6ft East, 6ft South and 6ft West is land. How many hops does it take for hum to get to one side of the island?_

_-Dr. Feel Better_

**"What the hell is this garbage?" **Fliqpy asked.

**"The answer is none. He's dead" **Fliqpy said.

"Oh that makes sense" Flippy said to him. Just then only one of the three arrows remained, the left one. The trio then hoocked a left and very carefully looked in each door. They came to a stop to find two hallways branching off of each opther in right and straight. Each had an yellow arrow poining to the hallway. Their was another note in the middle folded up. Flippy picked it up and read it.

_-Riddles_

_A man in the jungle only has one bullet, yet he shoots both a puma and a cougar. How?_

_-The Time Stopper _

"Ze puma and ze cougar are ze zame ting" Mouse Ka-Boom said. The right arrow fell off so they went straight. They came to three doors, each with two red words on it. SNOOZE ALARM is what it said. Their was a note with a single word o it and a can of paint spray. The note said.

_Unscramble._

**"What the hell does that mean?" **Fliqpy said to Flippy. He shrugged and Flippy got an idea. He sprayed a letter each on a seperate locker. They pulled the lockers off it's hinges and placed them in aphebatical order. After an hour they still couoldn't figure it put. Sneaky kicked the lockers out of frustration and he looked at them as they ordered them saying.

_No more_

Flippy snapped his fingers and said "Alas, no more z's" Two doors opened and they entered the one on the right. Flippy saw three huge pigs hanging from hooks and on the chalk board was the word "Killing 101". This sent shivers along Flippy's spine as he knew what school he was in. He walked out and went in the other room to see a skinned black bear on a bloody table, it smelled like garbage and death. He nearly vomited, but held back and stummbled out of the room holding his breath with his nose. He turned to the last door that was still closed. He pulled on it only to discover it locked.

"Here. This might help" Sneaky said handing him a key. He unlocked the door and stepped coustiously in the room. He found a note.

_-To whoever may be reading this. You're dead_

_-Dr. Feel Better&The Time Stopper_

He stopped dead in his trackes and looked around him. Someone jumped on his back and was the masked man from eairlier. He threw him off into the ground as Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom coould be heard doing the same thing. He saw another man and heard a cock from a gun behind him. The man said one word.

"Dead"

* * *

OMG you probably hate me right now, but I can't give it all away in one chapter! Ok I have to write the next chapter and this and the 8th were supposed to be together, but you can see why not. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! oh still accepting oc's and tell me what kind of training you want Flippy to do and I'll do it. Until next time bye!


	10. Familiar Faces

Hello again! I don't know why I'm writing so late. I guess an idea just sparked now so here's the next chapter big numer 10! Oh and I redescribed certain features of people if you guys forgot or anything. It fit in the story at the time. MONDO MEDIA OWNS HTF!( NO suing!) ENJOY!

* * *

Flippy ducked as the man behind him fired his gun. He turned around and punched the man in the face and stabbed him, and like before he turned to dust as Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom entered the room. Their attention had been caught by some clacking of foot steps. He saw two shadowy figures from the door. One stepped out and he saw a young girl covered in a body suit wearing a camouflage green army vest. She also wore black pants with an army jacket tied at her waist. She wore a black mask covered by a black camouflage helmet and goggles. She had black spiky hair and on the vest she wore, it said "The Time Stopper" in dark red bold letters. The other figure stepped out next to the other and felt her presence familiar, comforting in fact. She was an older girl and had almost the same appeal as the first, but didn't wear goggles,wore her jacket and her vest said"Dr. F B" on it. Flippy saw she had red eyes and her red hair pulled in back into pony tail(?) and instantly knew who it was.

"Flacy!" FLippy exclaimed. Flacy took off her mask and helmet.

"Hey" She said casually as if she didn't set up those traps.

**"What the fuck is going is she doing here?" **He heard Fliqpy ask confused. Flippy felt anger swell inside him as he walked toward her and her partner.

""You were the one behind all those traps and riddles?" He asked angrily.

"Well, I guess you could say that" She said and her partner giggled at his question.

"And who's this?" He asked pointing to the smaller girl.

"Chi. My partner in crime" Flacy said. Chi also took off her helmet mask and her goggles to show red eyes too. She nodded her head as if to say hello.

"Why bring me and my two friends here just so you can play games with us?" Flippy said ready to flip-out if necessary.

"You weren't in any REAL danger" Chi said.

"I manipulated your mind to make you see those things. Didn't you notice the man and woman from earlier turn into dust and sand?" Flacy asked.

"I wanted to test you mind, knowledge and reflexes. All very well if I do say so myself. We followed you every step of the way, although my friend over here couldn't keep a giggle to herself as you mumbled to yourself" Flacy said glaring at Chi.

Chi raised her hands in defense as if Flacy would attack her as she said "Wha-, but I couldn't help myself he looked so funny and their conversation, don't get me started on that"

"You see Chi can read minds and is very good at paralyzing people and is why she's part of the "special group" along with me. I can manipulate your mind to make you see stuff that isn't really there and can teleport any were in the word in a matter of second with the help of tearing trough time and space" Flacy said. Flippy took a second as he processed all the information gathered.

"So shall we continue" Flacy asked and started explaining the basics. Flacy brought up the day in the park which brought up questions from Sneaky.

"Wait Flippy you know her?" Sneaky asked confused.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend's sister" Flippy said. Flacy stopped fast in her tracks and twisted her face in a Oh- Really expression at the word girlfriend.

"Oh and who old you that?" Flacy asked protectively getting up in Flippy's face.

"Well I-I'm just saying" Flippy said intimidated and blushing in embarrassment at her reaction.

"That's what I thought" Flacy said fixing her jacket as she backed off and continued her explanation.

"So in here we'll teach you how to shoot and kill with Wilbur,Lewis, Maggie and the pigs" She said pointing to each in a row when we entered the room I saw earlier.

"What if I..." Flippy didn't know how to say the question, but Chi answered him.

"We don't expect you not to and he won't kill anyone. I got him under control" Chi said moving her fingers as if she was casting a spell.

"I can paralyze him or kill him if necessary" Chi said with a serious look.

"As you probably know we need to take out the Tiger General as he wants revenge on not only you three, but us too" Chi said. Flacy stiffened and her expression changed at the Tiger Generals name.

"When I get my hands on that fucking bastard, I'll make him suffer" Flacy said.

"Yes, we all know you want to kill the Tiger General in tortious ways, but lets talk about that another time" Chi said happily. They finished the tour of the school and Flacy teleported Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky home. She then teleported her, Chi and FLippy to his house.

"I'll find my way back to base" Chi said and left in the trees leaving Flacy and Flippy alone. The phone rang and FLippy answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Um, why? Oh no I, wait WHAT?" Flippy exclaimed.

"That's horrible! Hmm, hmm ok on my way" Flippy said and hung the phone up. He turned to Flacy and had a worried look in his face. What he told her had stopped her heart and nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Flaky got hit by a car and she's dead" Flippy said.

* * *

Well hope you enjoy got it all planned out(partially) well REVIEW AND STUFF!


	11. Dreams and Telling

Hello I'm back (finally right?) I was working on my other story and I'm sick (mostly sick). I've been sick for a whole week! I **_HATE_** being sick. I'd rather be punched in the face or have a whole week of school!(Yeah_ THAT _much) Any way I had writers block and couldn't and still can't think of anything so if you have a better idea I'll re write this chapter to make it better. Sorry for making it short. I had an idea, but I'm hesitant to use it. STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! anyway working on he next chapter but enjoy this in he meantime Oh and htf is mondo media's.

* * *

-Flacy-

I didn't know how to feel about Flaky's death. It seems to me this town is a place for death as a truck crashed right before me and almost hitting me. I didn't care and kept walking. I knew Flippy flipped, but to me it seemed irrelevant as I wouldn't feel it as and I could easily kill him. I felt pain in my neck, a spun around to see Fliqpy. I growled at him and slashed his face with a dagger in my boot. He was surprised and fell to his knee. I turned around and kept walking toward the hospital when I felt blood in my mouth and saw a tiger solder, Boulder had stabbed my through my back, stabbing my lungs. I coughed up blood and stabbed his head killing him instantly and threw him into an alley. I fell to my knees and coughed up more blood. I saw flippy take control of his body and run near me.

I awoke in my bed at Flaky's house. I thought I died, I guess I didn't. I shrugged it off as it didn't matter. Flaky came in and hugged me. She spoke, but no words came out or I didn't hear them. My father came and I screamed, but no sound came out. He smiled in relief as he saw I was ok. He hugged me, making me stand up. I was shocked as the man who wanted me dead was hugging me. I felt pain in my back and my father pulled away. Flaky screamed and ran grabbing the first aid kit. my father had stabbed me in the back and I saw Splendid come in through my window and I pointed to my dad. Splendid kicked my dad in the face and stepped on his stomach really hard. He talked to me but once again I couldn't hear. It was like I was deaf and It scared me. I was so confuses as my father was being beat up by Splendid to the point of unconsciousness. But he was already dead wasn't he? Splendid picked my up bridal style and set me on the bed as Flaky got the first aid kit. I coughed up blood as Flaky bandaged me up. I tried speaking but I couldn't, instead spitting up blood. everything went black and I passed out.

I was then walking through my old house. watching my dad carefully as I cleaned his room. I dropped everything and my dad came over and slapped me across the face. I gasped in surprise, and I could hear this time. I touched where he had left a red mark on my face. A clear imprint of his hand. He then stabbed my in the head and I was dead for the second time. My fluttered open and I sat up in a hospital room, on the floor. I was so confused and sighed not knowing is this was another dream or not. I walked into the bathroom still half asleep and fell forgetting that the sink wasn't where I thought it was.

I sighed and said "Fuck it, I'll take em later" I left and stood in front of a mirror. I took off my shirt and saw I had a bis scar running down my hip. fresh and bleeding. I also had a big red mark on my cheek. I touched it and frowned.

I sighed and said "What The Fuck" I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Splendid sitting in a chair. I screamed and grabbed my shirt quickly putting it on.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked smirking at me and I said "Fuck you" H rolled his eyes and stood up.

"What were you dreaming of?" He asked me.

"That's none of your business" I said. He poked my nose and said "I'm making it mine" I smelled beer in his breath. He was drunk and was really smelly.

"No, you're not go home your drunk"

"So"

"So get some rest"

"But what about you? You're bleeding" He said. _He's drunk and he still "cares" about people. Awsome_ I though sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'm fine got scars all over me. Nothing new" I said and lifted my hands to show my arms. He hugged me and I stood there not hugging him back.

"Where did you get them" He whispered his voice cracking.

"I- um I" I started. I never knew, they just showed up and I got used to it.

"Does it matter?" I said. He released me and grabbed my shoulders and kneeled like I was a little kid so he could get down to my hight.

"Yes!" He yelled. I brushed off his shoulders and said "Goodbye Splendid" and walked out the door. I saw Flaky and hugged her.

"How are you still alive?" I asked.

"Towns cursed" Flippy said.

"Oh how to die forever?" I asked.

"Forest" He answered.

"Always the creepy forest" I muttered.

"What?" Flaky asked.

"Nothing I'll be right back have to make some arrangement for latter bye" I said and left looking for Chi.

* * *

REVIEW


	12. Rejection and Pain

Hi here's the new chapter 11. I re-edited chapter 11 soon to be chapter 12 and to ACTUALY make sense. I was half asleep at like 10:30 last night when I posted it so it's better Oh nad I hope you know this is _**BEFORE **_Chapter 11. ENJOY!

* * *

-Splendid-(_**BEFORE **_Chapter 11)

I walked into the hospital and saw people running around with papers, yelling at each other. I heard screaming, as I grabbed Sniffles who was picking some papers up. People rushed into us and I saw I was the only one not employed here, everyone else either went home or got kicked out.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Flacy revived here, but her body is reacting... differently. Like she's rejecting it" He said.

"So des that mean she could die permanently?" I asked him worried.

"Partially. I think it has something to do with her past as Flaky hasn't experienced anything like this. You should see her, try calming her down or something you two are close right"

"Uh yeah sure" I said. He nodded and said "Room 347 here's the key." He handed me the key and I flew up the stairs to the third floor. I heard more screaming up here and ran flew to Flacy's room. I opened the door to see some nurses trying to give Flacy shots, but were hesitant as she was soaked in blood. I came over and hugged Flacy seeing if she would respond. She screamed and was breathing heavy and I saw she was bleeding. She was also crying.

"It's me splendid. Can you here me?" I said in a sweet voice. She didn't move, but muttered something about not hearing me. I spoke louder making the softness in my voice disappear slightly.

"Flacy? Flaky it's only a dream it's not real" I said. She screamed again startling me a bit. I hugged her tighter moving her to my lap burying her face in my chest. She sobbed quietly and slowly fell asleep. I sighed and laid her down on the bed. I got up as Sniffles entered the room. He gave Flacy a shot and turned to me.

"Can you bring her in the examination room. I'll do some test. Blood samples, brain scans stuff like that" Sniffles said reassuringly. I nodded and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the room. I set her down and Sniffles pulled out a needle. He rubbed some liquid on her arm and took some blood. He then went in his lab and studied it a bit. He then murmured something I didn't pay attention to and he brought out more equipment. He took some brain scans and Sniffles hmmmmed (idk what it's called lol).

"What?"I asked.

"She's suffered from post dramatic stress disorder, but it's not like Flippy's. It's more indirect, like it's asleep or hidden. I think she can control her other self. She's definitely been through some traumatic events in her life as she's alway alert and focused. I can tell as she has amazing hearing, eyes and is very stressed and focuses on every detail. Whatever happened changed her in a dramatic way. No, even more than that it changed her whole life, personality, and left her paralyzed." Sniffles said.

"What do you mean she's paralyzed?" I asked looking at him.

"Her mind is so focused of the things around her, her body is ignoring her sence of touch. She can't feel anything in her legs, arms, or back. She's developed a sixth sense at a cost of her touch senses. She's very flexible and is very reactant." Sniffles said."She is a person who clings to the past and is very adapted to change. It's remarkable that's even alive now." Sniffles said scribbling stuff down on a note pad. He stood up and said"Well I need to ask her some questions. She'll probably not want to tell me right away so I need your help to get her to tell me" Sniffles said.

"Why me?" I asked him.

"She is obviously attracted to you. She feels she can trust you I can tell by the way she looks at you, especially because she doesn't want to"

"And?" I asked him.

"And I need you to get her to tell me. Get her drunk, scam her, something I don't care! just convince her to tell me or to tell you" He said. I sighed and saw Flacy shift.

"Shit!" Sniffles said.

"What?"I asked.

"She's rejecting it again! She's having another panick attack!" Sniffles said and pressed the nurse button. Flacy screamed again and I saw she had more blood pooled around her. She gripped the edges of the table and was breathing heavy. I rushed over to her and screamed "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"I DON"T KNOW! This never happened before!" Sniffles said frantic. I sat down next to her and hugged her again. I talked to her in a hushed voice and it seemed to calm her down a bit.

"S-splendid?" Flacy asked weakly.

"Flacy what is it? Why are you screaming?"

"He's here. He's coming again" She said and began to panick. I calmed her down and asked "Who?"

"The Tiger General" She said and fell asleep in my arms again. I carried her to a hospital room and set her on the bed. I didn't know how I was going to get information about Flacy without some trouble. I sighed and saw she had a purse. I knew I shouldn't have, but maybe it would give me a clue about her past. I searched her bag and saw she had a wallet with a torn picture. It was of her, Flaky and a woman, I guessed it was their mother. I saw an arm around her mother's shoulder and on Flacy's shoulder but was torn so I couldn't see who it was. i sighed and continued searching through her stuff. I found some beer and alcohol, I pulled open a bottle and drank it. Before I knew it I had drank five bottles and was very dizzy. I threw her purse across the room and sat down in a chair waiting for Flacy to wake up. I would get that information one way or another.


	13. Memories

Hi This is the next chapter. I have nothing to say really. I am still sick but am taking medacation for it so that's why I have left you all in the dark. But here it is. ENJOY!

* * *

I walked back to Flaky's house after the Splendid incident. I never noticed before, but Flaky had tons of pictures along her walls. Some of friends, but mostly of family. I sighed and left feeling a little down. I remembered why I came here and grabbed my bag from her room. I got out my knife and my mask along with my body suit. I couldn't let Flipleah see my face, she thought before we were mad at her, but we were sent to kill. I saw Chi in the window and nodded as I changed. Chi was the only person who knew about what happened to me eight years ago. I was only ten years old, but I try not to remember. Chi is probably the only person I truly trust in this world, aside from Flaky. I never truly trust anyone and I'm always alert. I stuffed my boots with some daggers and strapped my katana to my back. I nodded and jumped out the window.

We arrived at Flipleah's house and snuck in through the window. I had Chi go through the opposite window to see how many people were there. I sensed one in the bedroom a guessed it was Flipleah. I got out my knife and opened the window silently. I crawled under her bed as she came and shut the window.

"I swore I closed the window," She muttered. I grabbed her leg and pulled her under the bed. I covered her mouth and sliced her neck, killing her instantly. I kept her there and found Chi hiding in the bathroom. I motioned for her to follow and she helped me drag Fipleah out of the house. I came to part of a forest where it felt different, which made me hesitate.

"What?" Chi asked me.

"Do you feel that?" I asked her.

"No, you're probably just imagining things" She insisted. We continued and dropped her body on the river. I watched as the water turned red and the current washed her body away. Chi knew how I was feeling and patted me on the back.

"There's always a reason which only god knows" She said and walked away. I knew what she meant, as there was always a reason for when we killed someone, though no one ever knew. I turned to Chi and said "I'll catch up to you soon their is something I have to do." I walked, as I knew the familiar route to the house. I thought I heard a twig snap and turned around.

"Chi if that's you I'm going to kill you!" I yelled. No one answered and I guessed it was the wind. I gritted my teeth and thought about turning back.

_No, if I'm ever going to get over what happened I need to do this!_

I then forced myself to not be paranoid as I it as an excuse to stop myself from doing something I didn't want to. I kept walking as the house came into view. It was green and had a flowerbed that had wilted flowers and snakes. I left them be a continued to the house. I waked slowly up the steps and reached the door. I glanced at the chairs on the porch and saw there was a scarecrow sitting in a rocker. I quickly looked away as I remembered the time I made it with him. I shook my head and grabbed the door handle, but quickly pulled away. I couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to open the door and see the awful house again.

_Stop being such a pussy! I am better then that and I will not allow myself to be so weak_. I grabbed the handle and quickly swung the door open. Cold air burst through and made me shiver. I took a step inside and immediately stepped on something. I lifted my boot to find an empty beer can. I peeled it off, and looked around. I saw beer bottles, can and cigarette pack on the floor, as well as something that caught my attention. It was the glass coffee table I used to love, now shattered to pieces by the man I loved most, my dad. I hated him as he broke many things of mine, including my heart, and my life. I saw dried blood and I knew where it came from, me. _Why? Why did he change? Why was he so mean? _I never found out the answer and I never wanted to know, until now. I still had the scars from that table, embedded in my back. A reminder everyday of why I kill, for the better of people. I picked up a piece of glass and looked at it, turning it around. _Why did no one clean this up? Unless no one ever knew! _I dropped it and it broke into smaller pieces. I took a step back and sat on the couch, hands in my hair. _No one knew. No even mom, the daughter of a deranged, psycho, maniac who became a great assassin. _Now I knew I couldn't tell anyone, especially Flaky. _I have to go home right now! _I got up and ran out the of the house, not even caring that I forgot to close the door. I ran as fast as I could, not even knowing where I was going. I came to a clearing surrounded my golden trees. It was fall and the red, brown and yellow leaves were the only kind you could see. I knew this clearing, I played here as a kid. I walked to the middle of the clearing, and I heard the crunching of leaves as I stepped on them. I saw my father and it scared the shit out of me.

"You're losing it Flacy," He said in that dark, evil tone of his.

"You're not real" I said and turned around, but there he was, standing in front of me. I backed away quickly as he continued.

"You're turning soft and you'll be broken" He said and smiled.

"That's not true!" I said louder.

"Oh, but it is and we both know it. You're getting attached to someone and he's making you soft. Let me tell you this, if you let him make you soft, you'll regret it" He said and laughed. I covered my eyes and ears as I fell to my knees. I was breaking, falling apart and both of us knew it. I screamed at him to go away.

"You're not real! It's not true! Leave me ALONE!" I screamed. I could tell he left by the air, but felt a new presence in his place. It was softer and was familiar, but I couldn't recognize it.

"Flacy?" I heard a voice say. I knew in an instant who it was. The only person I didn't want it to be, Splendid.

* * *

Well, REVIEW! I'll do one more before christmas too so BE PATIENT OK!


	14. Football

Hey it's me back for another promised chapter! This one has some romantic crap in it.(No lemon or anything so deal with it) This is a somewhat important part I guess. It'll be fun to write that's fur sure. Next couple of chapters will be important so yeah ENJOY!

* * *

He walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. He looked worried and I realized how crazy I must look. The girl who was screaming in the middle of the woods, but he didn't say anything. I looked down and saw tears on a leaf. He put his hands on my face and lifted my head, making me look in his eyes. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and spoke softly and quietly.

"Don't cry"

"I'm not crying," I said quietly. He chuckled.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see" He said. I smiled and he came closer, his scent intoxicating.

"I love it when you smile, especially when it's because of me" He whispered.

"That's all the time silly" I said and poked his nose. He laughed and when he got serious again he said "Then why weren't you smiling a second ago?" He asked quietly. I didn't say anything at first but eventually I said, " It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine," He said worried.

"I am. I won't open my mouth for anything" I said and zipped my mouth shut with my fingers in a childish way. Splendid smirked and whispered "Not even for a kiss?" I didn't say anything as he leaned closer, his hot breath on my lips. I was going to turn away, but Splendid must have sensed my hesitation and quickly kissed me. I was surprised at first, but soon gave in and kissed him back. We broke the kiss and I saw he was slightly blushing and that made me blush even more. He saw and smiled standing up. He extended his hand to help me up, and I took it.

"We should probably get back" He said. I nodded in agreement and we walked back chatting. We approached the town and saw the park.

"I can't believe you would do something like that Splendid! Was it fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, messy and gross but fun. I threw up blueberry pie for weeks" He said.

"Ew. I remember I had a stomach bug once and it was so bad. I couldn't even think about food without running to the bathroom" I said looking at him.

"Why are we even talking about this?" He asked.

"I dunno. I talked about Halloween and that brought up pumpkins" I started.

"Which I stated I like pie better"

"Which made you start talking about pie eating contests"

"And now were talking about stomach bugs" He said, and we both giggled. Cuddles and a few others came up to us holding a football.

"You two wanna play?" Cuddles asked.

"Sure! I love football. What do you think Splendid?" I asked him. "As long as we can bet. I'll bet the Halloween costumes were going to wear. If I win, you have to go in your underwear, nothing else" I said.

"Fine, but I get to pick out your Halloween costume. Oh and it'll something slutty. Just to warn you " He said with a smirk.

"Ok, can't wait until you freeze your ass off" I said and giggled.

"Ok you two the teams will be me ,Splendid, and Handy against Flacy, Toothy and... Mime" Cuddles said and waved to Mime. He was sitting with Lammy as she was holding . That pickle really creeped me out but I never said anything not wanting to offend Lammy. I focused on the game again as Mime was standing next to me. He waved with a smile and I did the same even though I hated to. This town was so happy, sometimes it made me sick that they don't know about the horrors of the outside world. It was like they were in their own little bubble, never disturbed and always care free. Well their bubbles about to pop once they hear about Flipleah. I hated t that girl, she was a slut first off and I wouldn't waste my time chasing after some boy I just met. But that's just me. I heard shouting and realized the football game had started. I quickly scanned the area and found Toothy with the ball. I waved my hands in the air to get his attention. He threw me the ball and I caught it. I dodged Cuddles when he tried to tackle me, but ended up getting tackled by Splendid. He rolled off me and I got up.

"Nice try" He said.

"Shut up, you're such a dork" I commented.

"Oh really. Says the one who tawks wike a baby when we awound wittle baby wabbies" He said in a high-pitched baby voice.

"Shut up Mr. footsie Superman pajamas. Uh hu I went there" I said and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He rolled his eyes and we continued the game.

* * *

Time skip to 20 minutes because I don't know football and crap (LOL)

I was chasing Splendid as fast as I could but he was a lot faster than me. Their was only 10 seconds left of the game and I wasn't about to give up my Halloween costume just yet. I jumped forward, but found myself with a face full of grass.

"Damn it" I muttered as I saw grass stains on my jeans. I shrugged it off as Splendid ran towards me with a smile on his face.

"Well see who's freezing now. Can't wait to pick out a costume. Slutty pumpkin? Oh how about a cop?" He asked me playfully.

"This isn't How I Meet Your Mother Splendid" I said . He laughed and said "You haven't met Handy have you?" He asked.

"I don't believe I did" I said and saw an orange haired boy with a hard hat, and tool belt around his waist. The thing that caught my attention was his missing arms. It reminded me of a friend my dad had. He had orange hair and was in the construction business too.

"My names Handy. Ironic isn't it. I know what you're thinking, it's so weird meeting me" He said.

"Oh no, sorry for staring it's just. I swear I know who from somewhere. You look so familiar yet I can't put my finger on it" I said and put my finger to my lips. I started at him longer, but it still couldn't recall him. I sighed and knew it would bother me if I thought about it so I gave up.

"Really? Anyway I want to invite you to a party where having here at the park" He said.

I bit my lip.

"I don't know. Parties aren't really my thing" I said.

"Really? You seem like the person to LOVE parties" Cuddles said surprised.

"I did. They were really fun, but now they're just too many people crowded in one place. I'm not really good with a bunch of people. Too much tension too" I said.

"Come on it'll be fun" Cuddles said. I sighed but reluctantly agreed. Little did I know how much a disaster it would be.

* * *

Well here it is. At least I have SOMETHING that moves the story along. The party if very important. OH if you took ur time too read this review your favorite color. LOL Anyway REVIEW! Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)


	15. Party Disaster

Party time! ok that was LAME! Well so bored and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Decided to write a new chapter so here I go! ENJOY!

* * *

-Flippy-

I was getting ready for Handy's party for Flacy. I was fixing my beret and tie. I wore a suit for Flaky, as she agreed to wear a skirt, or a dress. _I hope this goes well, and not to hell like last time. I still feel bad for killing Sniffles in the barrel._

**"It was a good kill. One of my more creative kills if I do say so myself" Fliqpy said.**

"Shut up! That was terrible. Especially because you killed everyone besides the Mole, and Flaky" I said

**"Who the Mole killed anyway, so it didn't matter. Besides you wanted to kill" Fliqpy counter said.**

"I would have been fine if the Mole was killed, since he killed Flaky but that's different!" I said.

**"Whatever just hurry up so were not late" Fliqpy yelled.**

"Oh right, the party. Well just, go away" I said weakly. I needed to focus on more important things like Flaky and my friends. I got in my car and drove to Handy's in my army jeep. People already showed up, like Petunia and Giggles. I saw Flaky, and Flacy getting out of their car.

"Come on. It's just a party" Flaky said to Flacy who refused to get out.

"You say it like it's a good thing" Flacy replied and got out. I walked behind Flacy and scarred her making her flip me on the ground.

"Oh my god, Flippy! Are you ok?" She asked. I could feel myself changing when the two saw so Flacy pulled me up and Flaky hugged me helping me control myself.

"Thanks Flaky" I said happily. She smiled and walked inside Handy's house. I was about to join her when Flacy pulled my by my arm.

"I hope you know, if you flip I'll have to kick your ass" She whispered.

"I won't as long as there is no more surprise attacks" I teased as Flacy rolled her eyes.

"The party will be over by the time you guys get here" Flaky yelled.

"Good" Flacy yelled back.

"I'll make you go to every party I get invited to of you miss this one!" Flaky yelled.

"COMING!" Flacy yelled and ran to Flaky. She was wearing a black jacket, a light pink silk shirt, a black mini skirt and black high heels. Flaky was wearing a purple dress with ruffles on it, and purple high heels. I walked in Handy's house immediately seeing Handy with Toothy and Splendid. The music was very loud and I could feel it vibrating the floor as the house was lit with multi-colored lights.

"Their is like, 20 people here Flaky!" Flacy yelled.

"So?" Flaky asked.

"Their's waaaaaay to many people here! That's it I'm leaving" She said and turned around, but I picked her up by the waist and threw her in my shoulder. I walked to Splendid, with a very surprised Flacy on my back and a happy Flaky following me.

"Here. She's your problem now" I said and set Flacy down next to Splendid.

"Thank you. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble" He said and held a red solo cup in his hand.

"Here. I didn't drink it yet, so cheers" He said giving the cup to Flacy. She shrugged and drank it. After a while we were enjoying the party, Flacy and many other people already drunk. Some, ,like me were still half sober the way Fliqpy liked it.

**"Never get to drunk, it'll dull your senses" He says. **If he wasn't my other half and didn't allow me to get drunk, I'd be like Flacy, and alcoholic. Flaky didn't drink and hated being around drunk people, like Flacy. Everything happened way to fast for anyone to react. Cuddles being the dumbass he was(LOL), was skating around doing tricks, trying to impress Giggles when he crashed into one of the buffet tables outside, making everything fall and break, including the glass punch bowl. The commotion brought out Fliqpy. He grabbed Petunia as she was the closest person to him and slit her throat. He stabbed Handy in the back and made a big wound down to his lower back and stabbed him from behind in the heart, killing him instantly. People saw, like Giggles and Cuddles who warned everyone else, who fled. Flacy, Splendid, Flaky, and Nutty were left. Flaky and Flacy were hiding in a closet upstairs, Flacy ready to spring. Splendid called for Splendont, but of course he didn't come. Splendid scanned his surrounding taking note of everything from Cuddles pool, to his skateboard and everything in between. Fliqpy charged at Splendid, but dodged to the side. Fliqpy caught him by surprise when he jumed to the side too and stabbed him in the chest. It didn't hurt the hero much, but taking to much damage was risky. Fliqpy grabbed Splendid by the throat and threw him against the door of the house temporarily causing the hero to black out. Flacy was watching from the bedroom window and Fliqpy saw the movement of her red hair. Flacy ran to the bed hoping he didn't see her. She heard his heavy footsteps from outside the bedroom door and her breath was caught as he opened the door. Everything was perfectly fine, no trace of anyone ever being in this room, the perks of having an OCD girlfriend. Fliqpy saw Flaky's hair and walked to the closet ready to kill, but Flacy had other plans for him as she got in a crouched position, knife out and ready. She was grateful that he didn't spot her yet and as he opened the closet door she pounced.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you guys enjoyed it. I really have nothing else to say so REVIEW!


	16. Splendont!

Here's chapte. 16! I was board so I wrote this. I haven't updates my one story because I didn't have a idea but now I do so ok. ENJOY!

* * *

-Flacy-  
I had tackled Fiqpy but he thrashed around and threw me out the window landing with a thud. I heard Flaky scream ,but it was cut off. Flaky was dead. Fliqpy jumped out of the window, his blade covered him blood.  
"You bastard! You killed Flaky!" I yelled  
"And she's delicious" He said and licked the bloody blade. I was furious, and was having trouble containing my other half. If she got out she'd kill Flippy regardless if he was flipped or not. I ran to the buffet tables hoping their was a weapon I could use, but Fliqpy tackled me from behind before I could make it. I looked around and saw something. I grabbed Cuddles skateboard and hit Fliqpy in the head, breaking the skateboard in the process. It did nothing to Fliqpy but leave tiny splinters in his face. He laughed at my feeble attempt to protect myself.  
"You failed to protect Flaky and now your failing to protect yourself! How do you call yourself a great assassin? A killer that can'tgen even kill!" He said and laughed. I felt myself drifting away onto darkness as my other self, the ruthless killer came. I fought myself to gain control and kept in at bay, for now. Fliqpy grabbed my by the throat and lifted me off the ground.  
"Your weak, pathetic. Your half drunk I'll give you that, but still. You can't kill me!" He said. I kicked him in the face making him drop me and I landed on my feet. I had flipped too. Fliqpy looked at me surprised and tried tackling me, but I dodged and he fell in the pool. Just before he fell he grabbed my wrist with an arm, and he took me with him as he was much heavier than me. He practically hugged me to make sure I fell too, but it still felt uncomfortable. I quickly pushed off him so we were no longer touching. That was the only thing I hated, being touched by people. We both fell on the water with a big splash, and I could see pool lights. It reminded me of the time my father nearly drowned me.  
-Flashback-  
"Flacy wanna learn how to swim?" He asked with a grin. My father's dark purple hair in his face.  
"Yes!" I said in excitement. His grin widened, but I didn't see. We were at a lake in the summer. He walked to the dock, a little nine year old me following. We stood at the edge when he picked me up as took my floaters off.  
"Your mom never could teach you so I will" He said.  
"What do I do?" I asked. He picked my up by the waist and yelled "Swim!" And threw me in the lake. The water was could and I saw fish, which scared me a lot. I surfaced and splashed around, screaming and yelling while my dad just stood and watched. I ears my dad laugh as I sunk to the bottom. I felt myself being dragged and resurface. I hear my dad scream at whoever was with me, and they ran away.  
-end flash back-  
I was afraid of water ever since and I didn't learn how to swim until the age of 15. Even then I learned by the K.I.D. I felt myself being carried to the surface by strong arms and saw Splendid. He must have gained consciousness a few minutes ago. We he dragged my out of the pool and laid me down on the concrete. I spit up water as he pumped on my chest. My breathing my was heavy and I saw Flippy feeling guilty and he walked away.  
"It's not his fault" I said weakly.  
"Yes it is!" Splendid said.  
"No, it's my dad's not his" I said and passed out.  
-Splendid-  
What did she mean it was her dad's fault? I'll ask her later, I had to focus on Flacy. I scooped up and thought about where I wanted to take her. Flaky's was an option but I would have to stay there. I didn't want her to be alone. The only other place was home. I sighed and flew home ready to be bombarded with questions, and annoying comments from Splendont, my brother.  
My mother opened the door and yelled at me when I stepped onto the porch.  
"Where were you?" She asked sternly.  
"I went out but my friend here got hurt and her sister's dead" I explained.  
"Fine, bring her upstairs and let her rest. I better not catch you with that young lady in the night" She said. My face reddened and I panicked.  
"I-it's not like that mother. I mean I like we but were not serious or anything" I said embarrassed. She saw and smiled.  
"I'm just joking. I know you wouldn't to that" She said and went inside. She popped her head out again. "But if you do remember to be protected" She said and smirked before returning inside.  
"MOTHER!" I yelled. I walked inside to find Splendont spread out on the couch reading a playboy magazine.  
"Whatcha got?" He said and smirked playfully. He threw the magazine on the coffee table and walked over to me. I curled my lips and walked upstairs before Splendont could do anything, but he stopped me on the stairs.  
"Come on bro. You can't hog her for yourself" Splendont said smirking.  
"Get away from us" I replied. He pushed me, making Flacy fall from my arms and Splendont caught her. I fell with a thud as he flew upstairs. I got to my feel and flew after him.  
"Come back here you bastard!" I yelled as he flew outside. I flew after him at lightning speed. I had to get Flacy back.

* * *

Well there it is. Hope you liked it kinda going somewhere. Watching pewdiepie play anisiea. Scary as REVIEW!


	17. Starting over and lesbians?

YELLOW! Okay first off this chapter was written by me and My besstie! So it may be a little weird. Especially the ending but I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH HOMOSEXUALS! I support them and know some so...Yeah. JUST READ IT!

* * *

Splendont flew into the forest unaware. Splendid stopped and waited near the edge. Splendont noticed and stopped to.

"Haha pussy! You won't even come in the forest to save your girlfriend. Well see how far you'll go until you have to" Splendont said. Splendid couldn't go into the forest due to some kryptonut he found while hiking one day. Splendont knew this but he wasn't affected unless he touched it.

"Splendont you bastard! What are you going to do to her?" Splendid asked.

Splendont smirked. He picked up Flacy from his shoulder and carried her by the wrapping his hand around her waist

"You'll see" Splendont said and sniffed her hair.

"She's smells like strawberries" Splendont said, smirking while looking at Splendid innocently. Splendont moved her hair exposing her neck.

"Don't you even think about it!" Splendid said angrily. Splendont grinned and tightening his grip on her waist.

"And if I do?" Splendont said and moved closer. "She'll blame it on you." Splendont than kissed her neck making Splendid furious.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Splendid said flying closer but Splendont flew deeper into the forest.

"If you want her come and get her other wise..." Splendont said smirking as he moved his hand to her thigh. Splendid clenched his fists together so he wouldn't punch anything. Splendid didn't know what he was going to do. If he tried to hurt Splendont he might hurt Flacy. Splendid flew towards Splendont trying to tackled him. Splendont flew deep in to the forest but was taken by surprise and fell when he was hit with a branch. Splendid took this time to grabbed the falling Flacy. He didn't even look back at Splendont and flew to his home. Once he reached his house he set her down unaware of his parents, watching them.

"Hmmm, Splendid?" Flacy murmered.

"Your awake! I was afraid your hangover knocked you out for at least a week" Splendid joked.

"Hahaha very funny" Flacy said sarcastically.

"It is" Splendid said smiling. Flacy got up and punched him in the arm but regretted it immediately when she hurt her hand.

"OW!" Flacy yelled while holding her hand. Splendid saw she really hurt her hand and was afraid she broke it.

"You okay?" Splendid asked taking her hand.

"Yeah I think it's okay. I'd need an x-ray to be sure, though" Flacy said as the two of them looked at her throbbing hand.

"Well I can do that" Splendid said and used his x-ray vision to see if she broke her hand, and luckily she didn't.

"It's not broken" Splendid said.

"Well I can move it so it's probably not" Flacy said flexing her fingers. Flacy turned to leave, but stumbled because she hadn't fully recovered from the hangover. Splendid caught her and blushed as he noticed how close they were. Flacy looked up and nearly lost her breath. She thought Splendid was cute, but she never noticed how handsome he really was. She blushed and the two there, awkward.

"Well um, I'll go get you some water" Splendid said pointing to the door.

"Sure, I'll stay here" Flacy said. Splendid walked to the door when he heard some noises. He walked down the to the kitchen and saw his mother reading a magazine and his father sprawled out on the couch watching a fishing show.

"So..." His mom said smiling. Splendid narrowed his eyes.

"Were you watching me?" He asked.

"What? Don't be silly dear" His mom said and laughed.

"Then why is your magazine upside down?" Splendid asked.

"She like's reading it like that" His dad said.

"And why are you watching a fishing show? You HATE fishing" Splendid said and groaned.

"Fine, we were watching you. Only because you wont kiss her" His mom said.

"MOM!" Splendid yelled.

"Come on we know you like her" She said.

"So, that doesn't give you the right to spy on me" Splendid said and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Well don't worry, we only want you to stay safe" His mom said. "Just in case. I know it will be one of these days" His mother said.

"Yeah that'll be the day" Splendid said and walked upstairs.

"Here I got you some water" Splendid said. But no one was in there.

"Flacy?" He called.

He looked around but couldn't find her.

He looked around and saw the bathroom door open.

"Flacy?" He called out. He saw Flacy on the ground, some pills opened on the counter. He picked up some bottles and read them. He picked Flacy up and put his fingers in her mouth to make her throw up. Flacy's breathing was heavy and she was very pale. She threw up in the toilet and coughed after.

"Why did you take these?" Splendid asked.

"Sniffles told me to" Flacy said.

"What?" Splendid said.

'I saw him while I was with Flippy the other day. He told me they'd help with my hangovers, so I took them" Flacy said looking sick.

"Flacy if you take these pills together it will kill you!" Splendid said.

"Really? I didn't even notice. I didn't read the ingredients. I should have. I took 5 years of medical training when I was a kid" Flacy said.

"Yeah, well come on. Here some water." Flacy took the water from Splendid and they both went to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble Splendid" Flacy said.

"No, don't worry about it" Splendid said.

"No I'm such a pest I'm sorry" Flacy said and tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't cry it's not your fault" Splendid said and whipped away her tears.

_She must not have gotten all the alcohol out of her system yet._

"Do you remember our first kiss" Splendid said.

"I try not to" Flacy said and the two laughed.

"That was a while ago, a few months maybe(Okay that's a lie but I want it to be spanned out)"

"Yeah, you didn't kiss me after that" Flacy said.

"I didn't think you remembered that's why" Splendid said.

"Our first kiss wasn't really special" Flacy said.

"Then let's try it over" Splendid said leaning closer to her. Flacy felt the heat rise up to her cheeks but she didn't stop him. Splendid felt her smooth soft lips and strawberry lip balm on his own. They broke the kiss and the two stood there while Splendid's parents watched in amusement. Splendid put his hands on Flacy's hips and kissed her again, roughly. Flacy was taken back by this but kissed him back. She put her hands in his stepped on something rubbery and the two broke apart. Flat picked up the thing she stepped on and turned beat red. Splendid blushed too and quickly took the wrapped up condom from her.

"MOTHER!" Splendid yelled. He heard giggling from the hallway fade and he turned to Flacy embarrassed.

"Sorry about my parents they're complete lunatics" Splendid said.

"No, I'm glad you and your parents get along. My parents split up when I was little and my dad wasn't much of father to me" Flacy said.

"I'm sorry Flacy" Splendid said and hugged her.

"It's okay" Flacy said and let go. She entwined their hands together and continued. "I'm just glad there's good people like you and your family"

"Uh yeah let's rephrase that. Me and my family excluding my brother. Enough about me what about you and your family" Splendid said.

"I don't really like to talk about it very much" Flacy said and turned away from him. Splendid hugged her from behind and Flacy giggled.

"Come on now" Splendid said and tightened his grip on her. "Or I'll squeeze you to death"

"Owhhhhhh(?) I'm so scared" Flacy said sarcastically. Splendid kissed her neck and said "Please tell me"

"Okay. My dad's the one that gave me my scars" Flacy said looking down. Splendid nuzzled her neck.

"I promise I'll protect you" Splendid said.

"I know" Flacy said and turned around to face him. She quickly kissed him and noticed the time.

"It's 4:00 in the morning, Splendid!" Flacy said worried.

"So" Splendid said.

"I missed work!" Flacy complained.

"Oh, sorry. Your boss will understand right?" Splendid asked.

"I don't know. He's not really the understanding type" Flacy said.

"Well just tell him you were sick" Splendid said.

"Okay" Flacy said and looked at her watch. "I have to go"

"Where?" Splendid asked.

"Flaky will be worried so I have to go see her in the hospital" Flacy said and walked towards the door.

"Here let me go with you" Splendid said.

"Oh, okay if you want to" Flacy said and the two walked downstairs.

"Splendid dear, are you going out it's early" His mother said.

"What are you even doing up?" Splendid asked.

"Waiting for you. Were going to clean the garage and we need your help" His mother said.

"Well I'm kinda busy" Splendid said and gestured to Flacy.

"No go help your parents. I have errands to do anyways, but thanks" Flacy said and walked out the door.

"See what you did" Splendid said.

"Oh sorry, did we interrupt you and your girlfriend?" His mother asked.

"MOM! You wanted me to have sex with her and now you are rushing her out the door! I don't get you" Splendid said and walked to the garage. Meanwhile Flacy walked down the street to the hospital when a white van pulled up beside her. Flacy felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her into the van.

"Flacy!" A familiar voice said.

"CHI! What the hell!" Flacy shouted.

"You've drunk again haven't you?" Chi asked.

"So" Flacy said. "I don't go around jumping people"

"Well I thought someone killed you so I went looking and this was all I could find that wasn't suspicious" Chi complained.

"Oh what was the other option?" Flacy asked.

"Well I think it would be suspicious if a tank came crushing down the street" Chi said.

"Yeah, probably" Flacy said calming down.

"Well, how'd it go?" Chis asked.

"What do you mean?" Flacy asked.

"I saw you with a boy" Chi said excited.

"So"

"So! I never knew you had a boyfriend!" Chi said.

"He's not my boyfriend" Flacy said.

"Yes he is! I saw you kiss" Chi said smiling.

"YOU SAW!" Flacy screamed.

"Yup. Your so cute together!" Chi said and clapped. Flacy tackled Chi. Flaky was sitting on top of Chi when the door opened to reveal her Sargent. Dr. Simis in a black t-shirt and pants.

"It didn't happen, if I didn't see it" Dr. Simis said and closed the door. Flacy got off of Chi and held out her hand as if to stop her.

"WAIT! It's not what it looks like!" Flacy yelled.

"Um...I have nothing to say to this" Chi said.

"Now things were a lesbian couple and she'll spread rumors and well be the laughing-stock of the century" Flacy said paincking.

"There's nothing wrong with lesbian couple's" Chi said.

"Yes but I like someone already! And people will act weird around us! Remember the last incident we had" Flacy said.

"AH! Your right! People will total think were together! How did this happen?" Chi said.

"I need a beer" Flacy said and got out of the van.

"Me too" Chi said. So the two went to a bar where they drank. came in and saw them.

"Man there drinking already?" She muttered. Flacy saw and yelled at her.

"WERE NOT A LESBIAN COUPLE!"

"I never said you were" said. "Why didn't you come and stop me if you thought that?" She asked. Flacy and Chi stopped mid drink, wide eyed.

"WE NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" They yelled.

"Well come on you two we have training. With Flippy of course" said. "Oh and Chi, don't let Flacy turn you into an addict okay?" asked.

"KK" Chi said happily.

"Now let's go!" said and the three went to the gym.

* * *

Told you it was weird. My friend helped me with the last part C: Okay so again I no issue with homo's. Just REVIEW.


	18. Training and randomness!

Yellow! Okay so I am going to give a special shout out to Adorablehedgi2 for letting me use her drawing of Flacy! Check out her profile on devainart. kawaiisketchchan(hope u don't mind the promotional business) I would have wrote more appreciation for Adorablehedgi2 but I do have a quick announcement. I did change Dr. Simis's name to Dr. Simoan because for some odd reason when I save it doesn't save her name and I didn't realize it, so don't be confused. Anyway Enjoy it's pure randomness, pure randomness.

* * *

"Man you got drunk last night" Dr. Simoan said.

"I just got over a hangover!" Flacy said.

"I know!" Dr. Simoan said.

"Come on we have to get Flippy" Chi said strolling along.

"Okay" I said and followed. We got to Flippy's house and I barged in making him jump.

"She doesn't have any manners does she?" Chi said.

"Flippy! Get your lazy ass off that couch or else I will come over and stuff your eyes down your throat! Got that?" I asked. Flippy looked started and confused but did as he was told.

"Flacy's rough on Flippy and mostly yells at him all day and we have front row seats!" Chi said excited.

"Really? That's her teaching method? " Dr. Simon said.

"I wonder why" Chi said sarcastically.

Flacy literally dragged Flippy there by the end of his collar, choking him half to death.

"Flacy" He gasped out.

"What?" I asked quite annoyed as he squirmed the whole way there.

"Choking. Ack! suffocating" Flippy said.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn" I said. Chi behind me swore loudly.

"Shiiiiiyyyyyyyaaaaaaat" Chi said.

"What?" Dr. Simoan asked.

"Whenever I get drunk with Flacy she always uses famous movie quotes. She ruins my favorite movies. First it was the_ Wizard of Oz. _And now it's _Gone with the Wind!_ What's next? _Titanic?" _Chi said to Dr. Simoan.

"Well at least she's not using song names" Dr. Simoan said and chuckled at her own joke, though Chi didn't find it all that funny.

"Chiiiiiii! Don't rain on my parade!" I called out to her as we marched to the baseball, diamond.

"See what you did" Chi said.

"Sorry" Dr. Simoan said sarcastically. We approached the familiar baseball stadium and reached the diamond.

"Flippy, remember if you flip, I swear to god I will throw a baseball at your face when you least expect it" I said.

"Okay" He said and I tossed him in the baseball diamond.

"Now we will work on your aim. Try to hit the baseballs" I said rolling out an automatic baseball thrower machine thingy(forgot what there called but whateves).

"I don't have a bat" Flippy said.

"Exactly" I said and trotted away as a baseball shot out at Flippy hitting him.

"Flacy I really don't think, ah! I don't think this is helping!" Flippy said managing to dodge a baseball. I turned up the speed and one hit him hard in the stomach and then in the face giving him a black eye. He flipped so I threw a baseball at him.

"DODGE!" I screamed and threw a baseball at his face which hit him in the cheek leaving a big red mark. I was good at almost everything and had incredible strength which most of the time came in handy. It made him flip back to normal. He had tears in his eyes from flipping and the pain.

"There's no crying in baseball!" I shouted and he got up. I smiled as I saw the determined look in his eyes. I put the automatic baseball pitcher(looked it up) on again and instead of getting pumbled he actually punched the baseballs. I partially though this came from Fliqpy but I let it slide. After all what was the use of having another side if you never get to use it? After a few rounds he caught it and crushed the baseballs leaving white dust all over the field.

"Good job Flippy!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks but I kind of cheated by having Fliqpy help me" He confessed.

"I know" I replied and he gave me a surprised look.

"But I though if I flipped you'd beat me" He said looking a bit nervous.

"I know. I did, by throwing a baseball at you" I said." And when we get to learning about the heart and arteries I will throw dusty chalkboard erasers at you, like my teacher did to me" I said.

"Ah, good times" Dr. Simoan said day dreaming.

"Yeah because I love getting dust in my face" I said sarcastically.

"Well I warned you! And you always fell asleep during class. Not to mention the countless times I caught you and Chi talking" De. Simoan said.

"Well I'm just saying I didn't appreciate the dust it's in my lungs all that much" I said.

"We'll you all seem to get along very well with each other" Flippy said sarcastically.

"I know right" Chi said.

"Hey!" Me and Dr. Simoan said simultaneously.

"Just kidding" Chi said and laughed.

"It's getting kind of late. I think I should head home before Flaky comes over and wonders where I am" Flippy said and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You ain't heard nothin' yet!" I said. "One morning I shot an elephant in my pajamas. How he got in my pajamas, I don't know."

"HAHAHAHA" CHi said cracking up. I didn't like it when she laughed at me while drunk but sometimes I was funny.

"That wasn't even that funny" Dr. Simoan said.

"Yeah your probably right. WHATEVER!" Chi said and put he arm around my shoulder and smushed me.

"Flacy, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. See what I did there" Chi said quoting from _Casablanca._

"Yeah, not funny. Anyway let me take Flippy home and I'll be on my way. Chi lets roll" I said taking Flippy's and Chi's hands. I could go anywhere in the world with anyone as long as we were touching in some way. Dr. Simoan disappeared, probably back to K.I.D. It stood for killing in disguise. I dropped Flippy off at his house saying goodnight and goodbyes and then went to Flaky's house.

"You really need a house of your own. You could afford it then I could sneak in whenever I want!" Chi said with a smile.

"What's stopping you now? You used to do it back in the academy" I said.

"Yeah, but you had night terrors back then. And now you live with your sister. I can't tell you apart!" She said and pouted but she quickly got over it. Chi couldn't stat mad at anyone for more than 5 seconds, it just wasn't part of her nature.

"Come on" I said and pulled her inside.

"Ahhhh those academy days. I remember all the pranks we played on each other. The only reason we stopped was because of _him_" Chi said. It was true. We had prank wars, sneaking into each others rooms and stealing _all _their bra's and panties, only to find them in the freezer the next morning. Or have a bucket of pig blood spilled on them when they left there dorm.

"We don't talk about _him _anymore" I said coldly and Chi immediately changed the subject.

"I wonder where Dr. Simoan went. She left in quite a hurry didn't she?" Chi said curious.

"Probably to tell the world were lesbians. She did that quite a lot when we graduated at the age 16." I said.

"Yeah, true true" Chi said.

"Anyway I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning" I said waving Chi goodnight and headed upstairs. Right before I fell asleep I felt someone brush against my right arm.

"Chi, find your own bed, this one's taken" I said groggy.

"Shut up, deal with it. I'm tired" Chi replied and rolled on her side.

"You said the same thing at the academy" I whispered.

"I know, goodnight" Chi whispered and yawned.

"Night" I whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

Pure, randomness. And some talks of the past. Thxs again to adorablehedgi2 for Flacy. She did an amazing job! I do actualy have a few chapters to push the story forward which I will do mext chapter so this wont be like a 40 chapter story. Well it might but I do have plans. I will update History more often then this chapter so you can understand why Flacy hates her dad so much. And fears him too. Check it out if you didn't already. Thx's and enjoy.


	19. Again, lesbians!

Hello! And welcome to another chapter of Secrets! It's kind of short but whatever! Hop you enjoy!

* * *

I groaned as the light shone in the window. I sat up and yawned, stretching. I looked over at Chi and shook her.

"Wake up you bitch" I said and she rolled over and looked at me.

"Violent" She said and got up.

"Yeah, I'm so violent" I said sarcastic and got out of bed too.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"I don't know, whatever I make" I said.

"As usual" Chi said. She walked over to the dresser and opened it.

"Got any clothes I can borrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and take anything you like" I said and noticed I didn't even change.

"Hey grab me some clothes" I said and she tossed me some clothes. We quickly got dressed and I saw she picked out a baggy black short sleeve v neck and black sweats.

"Stealing my training clothes, are we? Well you have to get your own vest and shoes" I teased.

"Haha, I know" She said putting on her army vest and hat.(I think she had one, but if she didn't she does now:)

"Awwwwww! You're so cute!" I said teasing her. She gave me a forced smile and a death glare.

"I will kill you" She said pulling out a knife.

"Bring it" I said pulling out double daggers from my boots.

* * *

Flaky

I heard some ruckus upstairs as I cooked breakfast.

"I wonder what's happening" I said aloud. I shrugged and went back to cooking my pancakes. I heard what seemed like Flacy's voice and the pounding of feet. _What the hell? Should I go and check? _I thought. I bit my lip and decided not to. Suddenly Flacy ran downstairs, giggling and laughing, she saw me and froze.

"Flaky" She said nervous.

"Um, hi" I said and a girl followed after her who also froze. My eyes widened in surprise and she waved.

"Um. Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, this is...Chi. My...friend?" She said nervous.

"Oh, OH! Okay" I said and smiled. I went back to making pancakes and flipped it. _I never would have thought that someone like Flacy would..._I shook my head. _I can't judge her, after all she is my sister and no matter what I love her. No matter what! _I cleared my throat and turned to them.

"Please sit down" I said and gestured to the chair. The two sat down across from each other and in silence.

"So...I am surprised. I can't hide that" I said and took a deep breath.

"What?" Flacy asked confused.

"Still no matter what I love you. Even if you love other girls too" I said and Flacy spit out the water she was drinking.

"You think we...No, no ,no ,no. It's not like that. You got in wrong" She said. I saw her partner was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"Right Chi?" Flacy said and Chi smirked.

"Why don't you just come out of the closet already?" She said taking Flacy's hands in her own. "There's nothing shameful about us" Chi put her head on the table, laughing uncontrollably.

"CHI! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Flacy said.

"I'm...I'm sorry" She said in between laughing.

"It's just...I never would have thought that even your twin sister would think THAT" Chi said and looked at me.

"No matter how much I wish it was true, me and Flacy are not a couple" She said smiling.

"I hate you" Flacy said through her teeth.

"Oh, okay" I said awkward.

"Well I've officially been considered a lesbian thirteen times this year" Flacy said embarrassed.

"And all of them with me" Chi said still smirking.

"Shut up. We have work to do" Flacy said and Chi followed.

"Sorry sis, but I have to go. See you later" She said and walked out.

"She really should just come out and say it god" I whispered after they left. _I KNEW IT! I knew it! _I ate my pancakes and heard a knock at t he door. I opened it to find Flippy and Splendid.

"Hey" Flippy said and came inside.

"Oh, hi" I said and Splendid came in too.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to come see a movie with me and Splendid. Well Splendid could go with Flacy, and we could go together, by ourselves if you want to" He suggested.

"Oh, Flacy just left. But you will never believe what just happened!" I said. _I HAVE to tell Splendid? I mean he likes her, right?_

"Okay I was cooking breakfast when Flacy comes running down the stairs, as usual " I said.

"And guess what follows her?" I asked.

"A dog?" Flippy guesses.

"No, a girl! A girl! I think Flacy's...y-you know" I said and rubbed my arm, feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" Splendid asked.

"Well I think they, you know. I think the girl is Flacy's girlfriend" I said.

"Did she have black spiky hair? Real white? Name's Chi?" Flippy asked me.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Nope, never seen her before in my life, just wondering" Flippy said.

"Oh" I said.

"You mean Flacy's...did you..hear anything?" Splendid asked. I blushed a bright red at his question.

"I..I don't think so" I said.

"They probably didn't sleep together" Flippy said trying to comfort Splendid who looked devastated.

"So if they didn't do...'it' then why was she here?" Splendid asked.

"She probably was having an adult sleepover" Flippy said and shrugged.

"Maybe" I said. "They did act strange though" I said.

"Well obviously. They were caught being together! Coming out of the closet probably isn't easy!" Splendid said, upset.

"I don't think they're together. I mean they might just me that good of friends" Flippy suggested.

"I don't believe it! She's cheating on me!" Splendid said pacing around.

"I knew you two were together" Flippy said.

"And now she's cheating on me!" Splendid said angry. "I need to talk to her" Splendid flew out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. Flippy wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I still don't think they're together, I mean that's like saying me and Splendid are together, or you and me" Flippy said.

"But aren't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are" Flippy said and kissed me. We broke the kiss and I looked at the door, worried.

"What about Splendid, and Flacy?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it" Flippy said and kissed me again, but I couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Well there it is. Hope it gave you a laugh or two, and next chapter is important. Almost at the end of the story I'm afraid to say, but we still have time left! Well REVIEW!


	20. History and kidnapping!

Yellow! Welcome to another Chapter of Secrets! We actually make PROGRESS! Yes, actual PROGRESS! OMG Amazing right? Well read and find out. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Flacy

"Chi, can you believe it? Another person is convinced where a couple!" I said in annoyance.

"Well, we do show signs of affection for one another. At least to other people. What we take a sign of friendship, might be a sign of affection in the eyes of another person" Chi said.

"That sounds like the smartest thing you said to me today" I said and she smiled.

"I know right, I sound so sophisticated" She said proud, and I rolled my eyes. We were going to our hideout, in HQ (IDK what to call it). We approached the doors to see medical specialist there. It was raining and very muddy making me almost slip, but Chi caught me.

"Hey, wonder what's going on" I whispered to Chi.

"Me too" She whispered back and I smiled.

"Time to find out" I said and Chi followed me as I went up to a medic.

"Hey, whats going on?" I asked him.

"Were here for confidential reasons" He said. I showed him my badge I kept tucked away, rarely used anymore.

"You're Flacy? The Dr. Feel Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, and that's my partner Chi. Now can you tell us what's going on?" I asked him. He backed away and said "You'll see" I was very confused and walked up to him but I was stopped my some medics. They grabbed my hands and I struggled with them.

"What's going on?" I said puling away.

"Flacy, and Chi, you need to be taken to the hospital for examination. We understand you're...a special case" One said. It's true, me and Chi were special. We were once normal people, but how do you think we got our abilities? We're experiments, against out will I might add. We were chosen by Dr. Simoan to be tested on, by being given special powers. We made expert assassins and excelled in out work, and the experiment proved to be successful, but then they took it one step further with me. They gave me the memory of some assassins that had passed away, but with memories came personality. I knew all their skill and became even greater, but no on knew the price. In exchange for being given these memories, and skills I didn't have enough room to store everything, so I created another self, a split personality to hold the personalities of the other assassins. I knew history before I was taught it and everything came easy to me, like I did it before. But that was because I was remembering the few people who had did it before me. My split personality, unlike Flippy's wasn't natural, and so I had no control over it. I blacked out when I flipped and I rarely did. But when I did it wasn't like Flippy's. It took time, weeks to become over whelmed. I was strong-willed, and my other self was weak, so it slowly broke me, talking to me, telling me lies. It would tell me that people were out to get me and I brushed it a side, until it was true. I found out I was too dangerous and I was to be killed, so I ran and got Chi, afraid for her safety as well as my own. We both ran but, what tipped me over the edge was when Chi, betrayed me. She left my side, and I let her go. I was alone and because of that I started to believe the lies that my other self said. I knew I couldn't kill the one's I once called friends so I let her take over, just once. I blacked out and found out I had killed over 100 people that day. I had almost killed Chi, Cherry and Dr. Simoan along with some close friends of mine. I wounded 12 people, but the rest were dead. I then had surgery to prevent myself from flipping out again. I don't understand it myself, but I guess it had something to do with my memories. I guess my other self was someone I feared, and hated, and it took on the form of the person I feared and hated the most, my father. I never lost control again, not even when I was betrayed by my dearest friend, and lover. I don't talk about him anymore, but he still haunts me. Chi, she was a whole different matter. Instead of people they gave her the instinct of the bear, vicious predator. She didn't flip but her personality does change when she's angry. Luckily she's playful and she's very laid back. I've seen Chi mad and she's scary, you don't want to mess with her. She bit a person to pieces before. It was scary as hell...everyone stayed away from us that week. Chi also had some alterations to her appearance. Her hair became long and spike, along with uncontrollable which usually got in my face. Her nails were long and sharp, and she liked to tap her fingers in the table, which annoyed the shit out of Dr. Simoan, and was pretty funny. She could see well in the dark, better than I could that's for sure and she liked to eat fish. But the thing that stood out the most was her animal like features. She had cute tiny little bear ears(Yes I'm going there!) on her head, and had a tiny little ball of fur, better known as a tail on her lower back, right above her butt. Don't ask how I know I just do...we're best friends what do you expect!

"You've just noticed?" I asked, suspiciously.

"We've had our...suspicions but they've been confirmed" He said.

"Are you arresting me?" I asked a little mad.

"No, were taking you to the hospital" He said and grabbed my arm. I pulled away and started to yell over the rain.

"Under who's order?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Under Dr. Simoan's" He said and snapped his fingers. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way" He said. I gritted my teeth knowing if I refused I'd be in trouble, especially since Dr. Simoan ordered it. _They're probably going to check my stability again, they always do this. _I groaned and gave in.

"Fine, hurry up I've got errands to do" I said. I closed my eyes as they grabbed my arm and dragged me away to their ambulance. I opened them again to find Chi, having the same problem.

"You can't do this! Dr. Simoan would never allow this! She always does our check up's and surgeries! Not some medics who have no idea what there doing!" She shouted and I realized she was right. A man stood me up in the ambulance and started to put a straight jacket on me. I realized something was wrong and started to struggled but the jacket was already on.

"Chi! Do something!" I said as the crowed watched in amazement. Chi was also struggling in a straight jacket and was being forced in. I jumped out and struggled to break the jacket, but I wasn't much use. A man tried to pick me up but I kicked him in the face. Someone was doing the same to Chi, but she was thrashing around and started to kick them too. Chi scrambled to my side, still in the straight jacket as we stood back to back. A familiar face pushed through the crowd of people and gasped at the scene.

"Stop! What are you doing?" The young girl asked worried.

"Stay back!" The man said swinging his arm in her direction, only to have her dodge it. She pulled him away from us and the man pushed her back with incredible strength. She fell to the ground and I snapped.

"Cherry!" I yelled and broke out of the straight jacket, ripping it to shreds. Cherry had mud on yellow hemp dress, and face. Her red hair had brown splashed into it, making her wet. Cherry was like a sister to me, just like Chi. We used to be a team until I went to find Flaky and had left her with Chi, but Chi refused to do any missions without me. Cherry had red cherry red hair that dipped into black. It seemed so unnatural, yet it blended together quiet nicely, but it was now full of mud. Cherry stood up not even caring about herself.

"Stop!" She shouted and the man pulled out a gun. Everyone froze even thought we knew it was about time for someone to do it. Cherry was a sweet girl, but at sixteen she was reckless. Cherry's birthday had already passed and mine was coming up. Cherry was three years younger than me, and I first met her when she was ten, and helped her train.

"I'll shoot her if you don't go with us" He said cocking the gun and pointed it at her. I gritted me teeth and dropped the daggers in my hands.

"Well go. On one condition" I said and looked at Cherry. "Don't kill anyone" I said and the man smirked.

"Sure, sure. Just get in the ambulance" He said and shoved the gun in my face. I got another straight jacket on and we got shoved in the ambulance. I looked at Chi as the doors closed and I heard Cherry's protests along with the pitter patter of rain. I looked at the metal we sat on and I knew we were being take to hell.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! OMG PROGRESS! This is the climax so were wrapping up our story soon! AWWWW! You're sad? Thanks! Well hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	21. Escape!

Yellow! I've decided to make this story longer! Because I had an awesome idea, but it has to happen later on so it can be as epic as possible, so this story will be exten-who am I kidding I have no idea when it'll be done. Well this story does have gore and crap in it, as expected so viewer discretion blah blah blah, just enjoy!

* * *

Me and Chi were trapped. In the white room. I HATED the white room. We tore up the straight jackets and I saw Chi, scratching the walls while I sat in the corner of the white fluffy room, remembering a bad time. Instead of white, I saw the wall painted with red blood, my blood. It happened 3 years ago, when I was 16. I was taken hostage by the tiger General and his son, and they tortured me until I practically died. I was saved by my instincts, and a needle. A needle covered in poison. Chi knew of the experience and I tried by best to stay away from the color white, painting everything black or red, my two favorite colors. But now it was back and haunting me. I remembered the man, the tiger General. He had dark blue messy hair, covered with dirt. He had a scruffy beard and he had scars on his face. I either shuddered in fear or him and swore to kill his son. I couldn't take it, so I tried to kill myself, but Chi found me just in time. I was blessed with my fortune and I swore I'd never attempt it again. I sat there, miserable and nearly crying. I could practically feel the pain, the knife against my throat. The bed sheets around my neck. Chi squeezed my hand, making me come back to my senses. She smiled and I smiled back. We got up and Chi screamed, making me flinch. The last time she got made she literally tore a man into pieces.

"LET US OUT!" She screamed. It was as if Chi's anger was contagious, getting me upset too.

"HEY! Let us out!" I yelled and we started tearing at the walls until...

_Bang_

We hit metal. The inner part was metal while the outer was the fluffy white foam. I smiled and punched a hole in the wall, getting hope. Chi smiled and climbed in the wall with me. It was a tight squeeze but we managed. After awhile I pushed my back against the metal, making a hole there. I fell backwards and landed with a thud, while Chi landed next to me.

"Let's get out of here. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get poked with needles" She said and I nodded.

"Agreed. Want to go crawl through the air vents again?" I asked and she smiled.

"Like old times"

"Just like old times" We ran and broke a vent cover(Learned what there called!:) I grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself up, and waited for Chi. After we put the cover back on and climbed through the vents, looking for the right room.

"Here, the main office. We can grab a key and escape!" Chi said and kicked the cover off. We dropped down and I grabbed the two daggers from my boots.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded. I quietly opened the office door, the private office and snuck in. No one was in there and we grabbed the key from the desk drawer.

"Easy" I said and we climbed back through the vents. We were about a few rooms away when they shot. Bullets sprayed from below, and we got separated.

"Go! I'll catch up with you later!" I yelled and she nodded. We went our separate ways and I lost the men shooting us, by creating a fake illusion. We rarely used out special abilities, and relied on our skills. Proud of them as we got them by working hard and honing them, like everyone else while we given the powers. We did have to practice, but it wasn't much fun. I used my knife to cut a hole in the vent and dropped down, landing silently. I slipped down the hallway unnoticed, and found something very interesting. I saw Chi, dragging a man's bloody mangled body down the hall. She dropped it and I saw her hands were covered in blood. She s smiled at me and I ran to her.

"I got a little carried away" She said and looked at the body. The face was unrecognizable as she had slashed it and them smashed it in. The body was missing the left leg, and a hand. The abdomen was split open, revealing the ripped organs, dragging along the floor.

"Doesn't matter" I said and continued down the hallway. It was quite empty for a hospital. _Where is everybody? _I wondered. Chi must have heard this because she replied.

"I don't know but lets hope they stay there" She said and I nodded in agreement. I heard something behind me and felt a rope around us.

"Damn it" Chi said under her breath. I looked over to see who it was and it just so happened to be _her._

"Dr. Simoan!"

* * *

Whatchya think? Epic? Corny? Weird? Just review and let me know this chapter is a bit shorter but that'd only cause I LOVE cliff hangers...JK. It's to make the next one longer, cause it's where everything is explained. And more crazy shit happens!


	22. Quiting and boners! Along with suprises!

"What's going on?"I asked.

"Yeah, I dont want to get poked with needles!" Chi said.

"You FAILED!" Dr. Simoan said.

"What?"

"You two failures got captured and you failed!" She said. We both laughed and she hit us on the head.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" She yelled.

"Yeah, we got caught on purpose!" We said.

"We wanted to find out what's going on and like every movie we've ever watched the villain tells the super hero or whatever there plan. And it worked, like I predicted" Chi said.

"It's called monologging," I said.

"You mean we did this for nothing!" She yelled.

"We still don't know what's going on," Chi said and I felt the rope loosen, we were freed.

"This is a new simulation station, tongue twister. Anyways we're trying to find out how effective it is for training and I thought it was a bust, but if you got caught on purpose then I guess you passed" She said and sighed.

"YAY!" Chi said happy.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack when we were captured! Bitch!" I said.

"As expected from you Flacy, you were always so violent" Dr. Simoan said.

"Thank you" Chi said. "Violent" She whispered in my ear and I wacked her in the face.

"VIOLENT!" She said and I sighed.

"I hope you don't mind, but we kind of recorded the whole thing. For testing of course, and to see how well you two did" She said, and I growled.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"That's not fair! If anyone sees this they'll be scared of us! I ripped a man to shreds and ate his insides!" Chi said.

"Ew" I said.

"It's expected from you Chi, we know it's just the animal inside of you, instinct if you will, but it's for testing and researched" Simoan said.

"As usual. Were lab rats, guinea pigs, I'm sick of it!" I yelled.

"I'm with Flacy on this. You can't keep using us as test subjects! It's unfair and you know not everyone is the same!" Chi said.

"Yes, I know but we need to get your reputation up! If you want to be back in the ranks you need to be successful. I know Team Alpha didn't work but that's CJ'S fault! How was I supposed to know he was working for the Tiger General! Now we have Team Blue Bomb and it's going to work. You, two and Cherry are a team. You've shown great liking to her and you can't just throw it away. She was your student once Flacy, and now you're abandoning her! You're not being fair now! Cherry has been waiting to go on a mission for a while, to prove her worth. She's the only one in her class that hasn't gone on a mission yet!" Dr. Simoan yelled.

"Well maybe you should put her in a different group then, because I don't care about our REPUTATION anymore! Our legacy is over, I'm done!" I screamed.

"She speaks for both of us!" Chi said and took my hand. "Were a team, us two. And were fighting for our rights! Were tired of being your tools! You're going to throw us away like trash when were done being useful! We've all seen it!" Chi said.

"Now you're after us and now we've figured it out, many people won't but now I can see why many of the great assassins left you!" I said and Dr. Simoan looked dumfounded.

"We're tired of being tools! Used only for you and your stupid dreams! When you're through with us you're going to shove us out the door, like everyone else! We don't want that" I said.

"You really mean it?" Dr. Simoan asked quietly.

"Yeah, and if you think were going to change our minds you're sadly mistaken" Chi said and I high-fived her.

"Well, you can leave" She said.

"Really?" I asked expecting more of a fight.

"Yeah, after all you're going to come back soon. I know you will, you have to. I created who you are and you need me to live, otherwise you're going to die" She said and smirked.

"You're wrong, we can live by ourselves! Without you!" I said and took Chi's hand. I went to Flaky's house in a blink of an eye and stomped inside.

"Flacy, calm down!" Chi said and I huffed.

"Were going to be hunted. Did you hear it, the venom in her voice?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, she was lying when she said she'd let us go. Giving us false sense of security" Chi said.

"Rule number 3 in hunting," I whispered.

"Yeah" She said and sat on the couch. I leaned on the wall and thought about what our next move should be. Suddenly I realized it.

"Chi, we need to leave," I said.

"What? Leave? We can't do that, we have to take everyone close with us. Your sister, Flippy, Splendid. Everyone" she said.

"I know, it's going to be tough but it's the only way. I could get us some passports to Germany? Spain? China? Anywhere! Or we could go there illegally. Just poof, here we are in Germany!" I said.

"As nice as it sounds we need a secluded space, like the jungle or something. And there's way to many animals in there to hold up a group of five people" She said.

"True, we need their cooperation too. It's not going to be easy, but we have to try" I said and Chi nodded.

"Hey, before we leave can I….count your..scars?" Chi asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just…need to okay. Trust me" Chi said and I nodded, going upstairs. I stood in front of a mirror in my bedroom and took off my shirt.

"Count away" I said and Chi started counting.

"1…16…35…72" She said and I squeaked.

"CHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked blushing, covering my chest.

"I need to count ALL of them! Even the ones on your…." She said and blushed.

"I can do it!" I said.

"I have to! You don't know what I did and didn't count," She said.

"Well…. TO BAD!" I said and Chi grabbed my pants.

"CHI! STOP!" I yelled and she stared counting, moving her finger along my leg, which tickled.

"72…126…219. That's 224 on your back and legs" She said and I squealed and back up.

"CHI YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" I squeaked.

"Shut up! I'm not doing THAT!" She yelled.

"S-So" I said blushing.

"So I'm just checking your scars" She said and grabbed my thighs.

"RAPE!" I said and ran away, but Chi grabbed my arm, making my fall, tumbling under her.

"FLACY!" She yelled and we laid there for a second, before she grabbed my legs.

"RAPE! I'M BEING RAPED!" I yelled half-joking half-serious.

"FLACY!" Chi yelled and I pushed her off just as the door swung open.

"FLAKY!" I yelled covering my chest. She stood there, Splendid and Flippy running after her, blank expression.

"Flacy! You're pants..." Chi whispered.

"I-I CAN EXPLAIN!" I yelled. "SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"WHAT? NO WAY! I'm not that greedy!" She said and chuckled.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me" Flaky said and Flippy followed, leaving me, Splendid and Chi...alone.

"You don't have to sneak around you know" He said looking at the floor.

"What?" I asked and stood up.

"I get it, if you don't like me" He said and I freaked.

"Splendid! I do like you! You just come at the worst times, when were...being girls" I said trying to put it the best way I could.

"I...I don't know if I can trust you" He said and turned to leave, but I panicked and hugged him, tightly.

"S-Splendid! I...I think I love you!" I said and buried my head into his chest, crying.

"You can't leave me! No, not again. I'm so broken, if you left I don't think I could take it!" I said and he looked down at me, and I looked up at his cherry red face.

"So please, don't leave" I said and smiled.

"F-Flacy" He said and I kissed him. He pushed me away and turned around into the hallway.

"Flacy! I..." He said and I noticed it. I blushed at the "bump" in his pants.

"Flacy...put your shirt back on!" Chi yelled and I noticed I was half-naked, with only panties on. I could now understand why Splendid was..."acting" like that. He got kissed by a half-naked woman he likes!

"S-sorry" I said and shut the door on him" I got dressed and came downstairs.

"That was...interesting to say the least" Flaky said.

"Agreed. But for the last time! Were not dating! Were actually dated before!" I said and blushed, admitting it.

"Really?" They asked looking at us astonished, making us shift uncontrollably.

"Well...under certain circumstances...yes" I said and brushed my hand through me hair.

"So you can see why we act like "that". Were still really good friends. Even if we dated for like...a week" Chi said.

"Yeah, a week" I said and we looked at each other and smiled.

"That was funny" I said thinking the same thing she was.

"The look on her face...priceless" We said laughing.

"So...you two USED to date!" Splendid said.

"Yep, stole my first kiss" Chi said proud.

"CHI! Xnay on the kissay" I whispered, blushing.

"It's true! And I stole yours so were even!" She said happy.

"SHUT UP!" I said embarrassed.

"Well than, we still haven't even gotten to he topic we wanted to discuss!" Chi complained.

"Yeah, were going to get to that" I said glaring at her.

"Well than where shall we start..."

* * *

Yeah...they dated. Under certain... circumstances apparently. Yes got it all figured out! Well review! A LOT happens in this story!


	23. Hiding

Hello! Well I have an announcement to make! I'm going to update EVERYDAY! In May! Why? Because it's my...BIRTHDAY! YAY! I'm turning 14! You don't care? Well I do so be happy! Anyway what stories am I updating? Well you get to decide! There's more info on my profile of what story I'll be doing each week. A different one every week! Well enough of me blabbering, Enjoy!

* * *

"So there's the situation. NOW do you believe me?" I asked Flippy.

"I...There's no way! I mean..." Flippy said in disbelief.

"So..where to?" Splendid said and me and Chi looked at each other.

"We don't know yet. But we're leaving the country. We have to leave everything behind. _Everything._" I said.

"Yeah, and we need a back story, a _fake_ back story. And names. We need to change everything. We also need you guys to come with us. We can't risk leaving you here only to find out your a hostage in risk of being killed" Chi said.

"If that happened...and you didn't...I'd be responsible for your deaths...Like all the other hundreds of people I killed" I said and sighed.

"That's not going to happen! Flacy don't worry about it. Now everyone, leave everything behind and get ready. Be ready for surprise attack!" Chi said.

"Flippy, Flaky, Splendid. Were having a sleepover" I said happily and the three blushed.

"I-I don't know Flacy, I mean-"

"Splendid, your sleeping over whether you like it or not so suck it up and be a man" I said and he shut up.

"Everyone understand?" Chi asked and everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's go people! Go home!" Chi said kicking them out. After Flaky left with Flippy and Splendid flew home we were alone, again. I sat on the couch and Chi sat next to me.

"Flacy. Let me count your scars again. ALL of them!" Chi said and I glared at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just..because" She said and got close to me.

"I just do" She said and I pushed her away.

"Come on!" She said once she sat up

"Please!" She asked.

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease"

"No!

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESE!"

"NO! I said no and I mean it Chi!" Said and Chi pouted.

"Why not?" Chi whined.

"Because! I said so" I said getting mad. I had a short temper and sometimes Chi pushed my buttons, a LOT!

"Give me one good reason why I can't!" Chi said and I screamed at her, furious.

"Give me one good reason YOU SHOULD!" I yelled and Chi flinched. She got mad too.

"But a good friend wouldn't NEED TO KNOW!" She yelled.

"I do! I think it's a LITTLE WIERD!" I yelled.

"But you should TRUST ME! I'm so shocked that you don't trust me enough to let me count your scars!" She yelled.

"Give me one good reason and I'll let you! I PROMISE!" I yelled.

"I CANT TELL YOU THE REASON BUT YOU SHOULD BE FINE WITH IT! JUST TRUST ME THAT IT'S FOR A GOOD REASON!" She yelled back.

"ONE REASON! THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR!" I yelled and Chi exploded.

"SO I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" CHi yelled and immediately regretted it. Chi's eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth, wishing she could take those words back.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked worried.

"You...Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything, it was a mistake" She said in the brink of tears.

"If it's that bad that you're going to cry than just say it already. It'll make you feel better" I said and smiled.

"Fine, I've been holding it in for many years but...I guess I have to say it. When you kill 500 people, you're going to die" She said, tears in her eyes.

"What? H-how? When did you know this?" I asked worried.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me. I overheard Dr. Simoan and General Jennifer talking when I went to get the file on that mission to the snowy mountains. I did believe it at first but I tried to do most of the killing from then on" Chi said and smiled.

"But I acussed you of being jealous and we got in a fight" I whispered.

"And that's when you and CJ got together, and shortly after we made up, but then he..." Chi said and I hugged her.

"CHI I'm SO SORRY!" I yelled crying.

"Flacy...I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Chi said hugging back and crying too. After a couple of minutes we regained out composure and talked about it for a while longer.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought you were jealous for my kill count. After all I was receiving all the glory and work that you did" I said and Chi nodded.

"Yeah, it's _his _fault. After we made up he broke you and flipped shortly after. I wasn't being a good friend" Chi said. "I never told you" She said.

"No, I'm sorry! Don't blame yourself. Now we should stop being complete idiots and being all mushy gushy to each other. I'm glad you finally told me though" I said and everything was falling into place now. Everything made sense, or at least that's what I thought. Apparently I was wrong.

* * *

*Next morning*

"Well, here we go. To Australia. I picked a random country and in that country I picked a random city, and I got passports there. Fake ones but they'll do. Now everyone remember their names?" I asked.

"Freddie Kelsey" Flippy said.

"What's your back round?" I asked.

"I'm here with my wife, her sister and her boyfriend on vacation visiting for the summer. I'm a military veteran who is retired and is a fisherman at the local bay and I'm 22" Flippy said and I smiled.

"Good. Flaky, it's your turn" I said.

"Oh um I'm Freddie's wife, Leila Kelsey and I'm looking for a job in the supermarket. I am 23 and I have a dog named Quin that I left here in America with my mother for the summer. I'm visiting for the summer with my husband, twin sister and her boyfriend" She said.

"Good, Splendid" I said and he started.

"I'm your 24-year-old boyfriend who is a construction worker and I'm visiting my sister for the summer with my girlfriend, her sister and her husband. My name is Kev Causer and I love football" He said.

"Oh my turn!" Chi said. "I'm Bryanna Causer. I'm Splendid's sister who lives in Australia and I'm a veterinarian. I 'm 20 and I have a cat name Nepolian" Chi said.

"Um sure" I said and now it was my turn.

"I'm Callin Gillian, 23. Kev is my boyfriend and I'm a doctor visiting my boyfriends sister, with my own sister and her husband. Everyone got that? We look younger than we are but that's how it is in America, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what we tell people" Chi said and we took off to the airport. I had my military badge in my hand and my suitcase in the other.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yep" They said and we walked through the airport. We got our tickets and were about to get ourselves tested when I just remembered something.

"Hey I need my suitcase to get my military ID. I'll be right back" I said and walked to the bathroom and propped in down on the counter. I opened it up and was about to get my ID when I spotted something in a bag. Curiously I picked it up and opened it. inside there was a note and some pictures. I grabbed the note and read it.

_Meet me in Ludmilla Creek, with or without Chi...or else_

_-Dr. Simoan_

My heart skipped a beat. I knew Ludmilla Creek was in Australia Actually it wasn't that far away from where we were staying too. So Dr. Simoan knew where we were going but how? I skimmed through the pictures and I dropped them, shaking. She had the one person we forgot about, the hyper tough little bad mouth I knew and loved, tied up and unconscious.

Cherry.

* * *

Well that was...exciting. If your confused by the names, don't worry about them. You won't have to. Soon it will be over, or at least I hope so. I want to finish this so bad and I know how to! So..yeah! Well see you soon, bye!


	24. Plans and needles

Haha people! Got a surprise ending and I can OFFICALY say it will be ending soon. Don't know when but I've got a awesome, sad and really surprising ending! Than I can finally get this bad boy finished! Maybe in 5 chapters? 6? IDK but it'll be soon! Well enjoy!

* * *

I ran back to the others and stopped them from getting on the plane.

"Flacy, what's wrong?" Chi asked worried.

"We kind of forgot someone" I said and showed her the pictures.

"AH! I KNEW IT! I fucking knew we forgot something!" Chi said.

"What do you want to do?" Chi asked.

"We obviously have to go. I actually believe they might kill her. If I didn't think so I would set up a ambush but we can't do that. Uggg! It's a trap! I know it is. How many times did we see it on those movies? A million and one! One person goes alone, they get captured and turns out it's a trap, of course. We have to move swiftly and carefully. I'll give myself up, I have to. It's what Dr. Simoan will want. For me to come back, she'll probably do experiments on me. I'll get captured and I-I'll kill myself before she can do anything!" I said and Chi looked horrified.

"I'm not going to let you commit suicide! I mean...maybe" She said jokingly and I yelled at her.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" I said and Chi apologized.

"Just trying to set the mood, to be lese tense of course" She said and I smacked her.

"Okay well we have to inform the others first-AH! There getting on the plane!" I said and luckily stopped them. We explained everything and discussed our next move, at Flaky's of course.

"So were not going to Australia, which Dr. Simoan probably knows by now. I can't believe it! I mean after all this time!" I said and paced around.

"Uh oh, Flacy...your pacing again" Chi scolded.

"I don't care! I pace when I'm nervous and frustrated and all the things I'm feeling right now! I also babble a lot when I'm nervous and I hate to stutter. UGGGG! Why! Everything was going according to plan, but we fucked up! And now were paying the price!" I said and ran my fingers though my hair. I stopped pacing and stood frozen when I felt the metal in my hair. I knew than what I had to do.

"Chi, I know what were going to do. We have to go and I need to kill her. No matter what!" I said and pulled out a small metal needle from my hair. It glowed purple and Chi stood there, wide-eyed.

"Y-you're not going to use it are you?" Chi asked, a little scarred.

"Yes, I have to. I was saving this for that bastard the Tiger General, but now the matter we have now is way more important" I said and Flippy spoke up.

"What is it exactly?" Flippy asked.

"It's a needle, dipped in the finest poison that took our poison expert three years to perfect this poison. It slows the heart down, and paralyzes the victim. It won't kill them, but it will allow me to capture them and torture them, like he did to me. But if I need to I'm not afraid to use it on Dr. Simoan. If that is the case, I will kill her immediately, no questions asked. It will paralyze them for 5 hours, enough for me to drag her away" I said and Chi looked scarred, the one look I hadn't seen on her face since she found me, half dead. I gave her a reassuring smile and she gave me a weak one.

"Chi, I need to talk to you" I said and slipped it back in my hair. It looked like another one of my white flakes, disguised and undetected. Chi stepped into the bedroom upstairs and I got close to her. I took her hands and I saw the tears threaten to escape her eyes when I handed her the one thing she dreaded having in her possession. I had to give it to her, the one thing that neither of us hopped to use, and now here we were, making the hand of.

"I'm not going to use it" Chi said as she gripped the needle in her hand.

"You have to. We both know you will, if you want to survive. It would be for the best, not questions asked" I said and she wiper her tears away.

"You are my best friend and I'd do anything for you Chi, even if it meant for you to kill me" I said and she opened her palm to reveal a needle, glowing red.

"Use it on me if I lose control, got it?" I asked and she nodded.

"H-how will it work exactly" Chi said and I smiled.

"Don't worry Chi, it won't hurt me. At least I don't think so, it's a secret poison that Dr. Simoan was working on that attacks the heart, stopping anyone in there tracks. It attacks the heart, slowly and paralyzes the victim, but it will kill them, and it will do it relatively quickly too, if what she said was true. If she really wanted me dead, than the poison on this needle was exactly as she said. She created it and gave it to me to hold onto, so that only we would know. I told you about it, but it was specifically designed for me in case I ever flipped out again and now Chi. I want you to have it, just in case" I said and she threw it on the ground. I picked it up right before she stepped on it and gave it to her again.

"Chi! Enough! Take it and promise me you'll use it if you have to!" I said and angry and Chi nodded. She held out her pinky and I smirked.

"I promise" She said as we made a pinky promise. She gave me a smile, a true smile and I hugged her.

"I love you, you're my best friend and my closest companion and I'd die for you any day Chi" I said and felt one single tear fall from my eye.

"Love you too" Chi said and we backed up. I gave her a smile and wiped the tear away. We walked to the others and continued out conversation as before.

"So that's what were agreeing on? Were all going to meet at the swap off point. Flaky I want you and Splendid to stay together, here" I said and Splendid immediately protested.

"NO! I'm not risking losing either of you to her, or me. You're staying here and that's final!" I said, and they shut up. There was only one thing left to do, and it was tell my story to the few people who was in this room, and Sniffles the doctor. Tomorrow, just before the meeting I'll tell them, then they can share my pain.

* * *

It's going to be epic, I can tell you that right now. My cat scarred the fuck out of me just now, creepy...anyways I have a poll on my profile about what you guys want me to update. I will update everyday for the whole month of May! Why? Check out my profile and vote! I will update one story per week for 5 weeks! Straight! Anywho I'll leave you guys to do whatever you guys do after reading my story...just remember...REVIEW!


	25. Final chapter

"Ready?" I asked. The three nodded and looked somber.

"Why the long faces?" I asked and Flippy spoke.

"You went through so much. It's a wonder your alive" He said and I stood there and looked at him.

"Okay...I feel that it's personally not a big deal" I said and grabbed my new katana.

"Hey, is that the one you got personally made from Germany?" Chi asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, nice and shiny. Not for long" I said and strapped it on my back.

"He maybe one day I'll give it to you" I said to Chi and she smiled. I finally feel relaxed, ready. As if I was preparing for this my whole life. Maybe it's because I finally got my story off my chest, that people know. I made Sniffles go back home, and then me and the gang talked about our strategy.

"Alright, everyone know what were doing?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Good! Now let's go!" I said and walked out the door.

* * *

Time skip cause it would waste too much time not to.

I crunched on the leaves as I walked, alone. I heard the washing of the bay nearby. The wind blew and so did my hair. I saw her, and stopped.

"Hi, Flacy" She said, smirking.

"Dr. Simaon" I said and walked near her.

"I guess you want me to switch, and you're not going to. Your going to kill Cherry at the last-minute huh, is that what you're going to do?" I asked and she smirked.

"Am I that predictable?" She asked and threw Cherry on the ground.

"Don't do it!" She yelled, and Dr. Simoan hit her. I growled at her, and made my way over to them.

"Just hurry up and untie her" I said Dr. Simoan smirked, still making me growl.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her.

"Because you haven't figured it out yet, have you?" She asked and I was confused.

"I don't want you. I want you dead" She said and swung a knife at me and I dodged, but it dug into my skin and slashed across my face, right in my eyes. I couldn't see and I could tell I was scarred.

"AH! Y-you slashed me!" I yelled, covering my bloody face with my hands. She came at me and stabbed me in the eye, and Chi threw her off of me. She and Flippy had jumped down from the tress as back up.

"Flacy!" Chi screamed and she looked at my face.

"I-I can't see!" I yelled, sobbing in pain. I shakily took hold of the knife and pulled it out, splashing blood on Chi and a flipped out Flippy. I suddenly fell to the ground in a pain, and blacked out. When I came to I was alone, in the woods with Dr. Simoan in front of me. I got up, and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked and took out my knife. Dr. Simoan chuckled as I covered my stabbed eye.

"Hahahahaha" She laughed and I became mad. Suddenly I was tackled, an assassin from the academy recognized by their uniform. I kicked them off of me and slashed them across the chest, making them fall to the ground, dead. I saw tons of solders and I was ready to take them all on.

"It's to late. Everyone of your friends are dead, I hope you know that" Dr. Simoan said, smiling.

"I don't believe you" I hissed.

"Everything up to this very day, even today was planned. The abuse, me moving in next door. I was there for a reason. Your father offered you up on a silver platter, to be the test subject you are. Everything you know is a lie. Everything. We made you kill your dad, and all those people three years ago" She said.

"No, your wrong!" I said and I got attacked by another soldier. This time I grabbed his jaws and pulled them away from each other, tearing his mouth off. Blood splattered everywhere and I stepped back. I looked back at doctor Simoan and she laughed.

"It's true. We wanted you to kill and die" She said and I growled at her.

"Shut up!" I yelled and tried tacking her, but when I did she vanished into dust. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard my dad's voice again.

"I told you; your becoming soft again, and now you're going to die for it!" He yelled and I felt him behind me. He held a dagger to my throat and for the first time in my life, I wasn't scarred of him.

"You're not real" I said. "You can't hurt me"

"Oh, and why do you say that? I've always been able to hurt you" He said and I kicked him in the face.

"Because! I remember! This all happened before, when I flipped out! I killed all those people and I thought I was just in the room, talking to everyone like normal. I leached on to my dad, jumping on him. I wrapped my legs around him, getting a good grip and put my hand down his throat. It was warm and sticky, but I didn't care how gross it was. I was finally going to be free of him, and this will be painful. I used my nails to dig into the flesh of his stomach and grabbed it. I pulled up his intestines up his throat and out his mouth. I jumped off him, and he fell to the ground dead. I was breathing hard and I felt a pain in my chest. It was so hard to breath, I felt so dizzy, and I collapsed. I closed my eyes and I heard shouting. I opened them again to see Flippy, in my face. I looked to my right to see Chi, laying on the ground looking at me. She had a big gashing wound in her stomach and I knew, I knew what I did. I flipped out and killed all the people that attacked us, and then I want after Chi. I had tears in my eyes, and Chi grabbed my hand.

"Don't cry" She said and I sniffled. I saw something shiny, sticking out of my chest and I pulled out the needle.

"You used it...Thank you, but you used it to late" I said and looked at her.

"Yeah, but we can die together" She said. We laid there for a second, and I saw Dr. Simoans dead body, headless and rotting near the trees.

"Chi...do you really want to die?" I asked her and she started crying.

"I want to die, if it means I will die with you" She said.

"But you don't want to die on your own?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Sometimes, I wonder. What my life would be like if I didn't meet you that day" She said and I knew what was going to happen. I pulled out the needle in my hair, covered in purple.

"Chi, promise me you won't waste your life" I said and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Saving you" I whispered and stabbed the needle in her wrist. She yelped in pain and looked at me. My breathing became heavy, and shortened.

"Promise me Chi. You wont throw your life away" I said and saw Chi crying.

"I...I promise" She said and I closed my eyes.

"Good, now I can welcome death. And go in piece" I said and faded away, smiling.

* * *

I sat up in my bed, sweating and looked around frantically. I sighed and fell back onto the bed, relieved. It was a memory, all of it. A memory of that time, a long, long time ago. About twenty years ago, maybe. I stood up and slipped my slippers on. I walked to the bathroom and saw the pair of dog tags around my neck. I picked on up and read it.

_Flacy Red._

_Type: O+_

_ID:12549_

_Group: Special #1 _

I smiled and sighed. I chuckled quietly and saw my red puffy eyes. I brushed my teeth and walked out. I saw Flippy, rushing me to hurry up.

"Hurry! Your going to miss it" He said and I rushed over.

"What I miss?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing yet, but the ceremony's about to start" He said and we walked inside the room. Crowds of people cheered for her as she walked up the microphone.

"Um, Hi. I'm Cherry and I'm going to try my best to lead you. I know Dr. Simoan had the wrong idea, and Chi retired but, I'm so glad for Chi and my old teacher Flacy for everything they did" She said and smiled, looking at me. I gestured for her to hurry up, and she rolled her eyes.

"Chi, stop your distracting her" Flippy said.

"Oh come on. I did teacher her almost everything I know" I said and pushed him away.

"Yeah, expect to behave" He said not daring to say anything else.

"Um there is something I want to do. I want to thank my best friend Flacy for teaching me for the first few years here. She was a really, awesome and unpredictable teacher. Um, she's no longer with us, but I still want to wish her good luck. You to Chi. Thank you, for everything" She said and everyone cheered. After the ceremony I walked to her and gave her a bear hug, spinning her around.

"How does it feel to lead everyone on like this?" I asked knowing the feeling. After Flacy died, I took over and explained what happened. Everyone thought I should become the leader and so I did, but I've recently decided to resign my position and have Cherry take on the responsibility.

"Nervous" She said and smiled.

"Well you know what, you get used to it" I said and hugged her again.

"I'm very proud of you" I said and she hugged me.

"Can you tell me what happened, _that _day. You said you'd tell me when I was ready" She said and I nodded.

"Sure, you were knocked out for the whole thing, and you deserve and answer. We walked to her room, a big room with a bed and a desk for doing paper work. My old room. Cherry sat down and I leaned on the desk and started.

"Well you see Flacy, she flipped out and killed all the enemy's that stood in her way. She sliced and diced through them, and eventually she came to Dr. Simoan. Flacy jumped in her and ripped out her organs by reaching in her throat and pulling them out. It was gross but it got the job done. After she killed everyone, she turned to me and Flippy, both drenched in blood..."

_I stood there griping the familiar needle in my hand, and shook, uncontrollably. She tuened around and looked at us, with her deathly purple eyes. She charged at me, and I charged at her. We both hit at the same time, me taking her knife, while she got the poisoned needle in her stomach. We both stood there for second, before I collapsed, making the leaves crunch under me. Flacy had stabbed and sliced my stomach, not too deep but deep enough. I was dying from blood loss when she fell too, next to me. She closed her eyes and she returned to her normal, non-violent self. She looked at me and began to cry, ashamed of what she did. I took her hand in mine as she pulled out the deadly needle she gave me the day before. I smiled and we talked for a bit. I didn't want to die, but I was and I was happy it was with Flacy when she pulled out one other needle. She stabbed me with it and she stopped breathing shortly after. Flippy was by her side, and I pulled myself to her. She had no pulse and was stone cold. The blood from her face, flushed out and replaced with a pale white, almost in and instant. I was so scarred for her, and I began to cry into her shoulder, praying for her to wake up, and she never did. In one split second I saw her whole life in her eyes. In her point of view. She had one last gift to give me and it was our time spent together. I saw all our good memories together, as she saw them. That's how I know her time finding her sister and how much she loved Splendid._

"Flacy save my life that day, when she stabbed me. She used the poison on the needle to slow my heart down, and it gave my body time to heal faster and soon the bleeding stopped. Medical specialists arrived and help me to the hospital, and soon I was back on my feet, but Flacy wasn't, she never would be. She had died, because of me. Soon after I became leader and everything after that, you already know. But you know what? Even after everything that day, Flacy was still happy to die. She welcomed death with open arms and I was so amazed. She was my best friend and I love by her dying words. I'm not going to throw my life away. I promised her. And I know one thing. After today. Everything is a secret"

* * *

Well guys, it was fun. I must say. This chapter is 2,240 words! And they all came out with out trouble. I hope you had fun and I really want you to review! Like it hate it? Tell me? It was really..anti-dramatic. In my opinion. Not so much epic, and intense, but surprising! I hope you guys enjoyed and I just want to say thank you for your support and everything you guys did! You guys helped me write, even if it was for only a few people I hope you guys liked it and it was really really sad. Well PM me if you want to and if you think you can write a better ending, go ahead. I want to see if you guys can come up with a more dramatic ending. PM me and I'll post it with your recognition! Well REVIEW for the last time! See you guys and I luv u's!

-with love Lany17


End file.
